


Comfort; Anger

by ContentDiscontent



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContentDiscontent/pseuds/ContentDiscontent
Summary: "People take comfort in the familiar. So when you see her slumped outside the coffeeshop you bum the wifi off of you take comfort in the anger that boils low in your stomach." Catra finds Adora at an all time low and they heal and grow together.Reference to abuse.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

People take comfort in the familiar. So when you see her slumped outside the coffeeshop you bum the wifi off of you take comfort in the anger that boils low in your stomach. Despite the chill wind whipping across your fur you finally feel warm.

You raise a smirk and stop beside her. She looks at your boots first then raises her eyes up to meet yours. And she looks-

Tired.

Dark bags under her eyes, only more visible from the puffiness from tears and nose red from the cold air. Hair dark and greasy instead of the honey blonde you remember. Gray clouds in place of usual sky blue orbs.

"You look like shit." you cackle. She huffs and looks back down, a small smile on her lips. You scowl. The boiling builds. Of course she gets off on anything you say to her.

"I feel like shit." She replies quietly. The curse shocks you and your ears lower slightly. Not the word, per say, the tone. She's cursed plenty, you were there her first time saying "fuck", but this is quiet, almost angry. Spit like a baseball player not happy with how the game is going. You're frozen and the heat in your skin starts to die down. Silence stretches between the two of you until, "Can I talk to you?" You agree, chasing the anger her voice brings to you.

The barista ignores you when you walk in. She already knows you probably won't order anything. Thankfully she hasn't forced you to leave yet despite the countless days you've come in. You do leave tips in the jar whenever you can spare the money, in your defense.

You stare at the woman across from you and you feel your tail twitching against your leg. She's picking at her nails and you glance across her attire. Her dumb red jacket she would always wear is still over her shoulders, though it hangs loose and dirty, covering most of a white shirt that appears almost equally as messy. Her teeth peaking out as she chews gently on her bottom lip draws your attention and you realize how rough she really looks. Chapped lips, her face shiny with oil and a bit of dirt, nails picked to the skin. She jumps when you let out a loud laugh.

"Get kicked off the throne, Princess?" You sneer and she looks back down at her hands.

"You could say that." She replies quietly. The blaze erupts in your blood at her weak voice and you growl.

"What's it feel like then, Adora? Did your friends abandon you too? Realize you're just a wannabe from the system?" You see something shift in her eyes and they almost seem to get brighter. The blonde glares back into your own fire.

"They didn't abandon me. They- We" She struggles to find her words, "They're at Brightmoon for college. I stayed here." she finishes the last part quietly again. God why does she make herself sound so weak? You scoff and Adora rolls her eyes.

"So what happened that you look like" You pause and make a gesture at her form, "that?" Keep her talking. She'll slip at some point. Make it easy to be angry at her. She stays quiet. You stand up and start to walk away, but a soft hand grips your own. Looking back she quickly looks back at the floor.

"Please." You slide back into the seat and stare at her. She swallows. "College was… good. Without Glimmer or Bow, though, I was alone. To do anything. My grades plummeted but I couldn't break from the habit. It kept me distracted. My supposed friends didn't help. I let them pressure me into things." Tears well in her eyes. You settle into the heat comfortably. "I barely passed my freshman year and failed my first semester of my sophomore and now I'm here." Her eyes dart around your face. "Please, Catra. I'm sorry for what I did but if I had any other options I would take them. I just need some help getting back on my feet. You always helped me..." Her voice gains a desperate tone. The fire roars in your ears and drowns out whatever else she was saying. Lunging forward you grip her jaw, claws pricking her skin, ears pinned back and tail lashing. Adora's eyes widen and she gulps, glancing at your bared fangs.

"I helped you yet when you got adopted out you didn't need me anymore." You murmur. She opens her mouth to say something but you don't let her. "We were lucky you stayed in the same town, yet you left me anyway. Too good for your former roommate? Oh, right. I was the delinquent foster kid." You run your thumb over her cheek. A small cut follows. A smirk spreads across your lips.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to leave." A new voice interrupts. You curse to yourself. Adora touches the cut softly when you let go and turn to the barista.

"Right. Sorry. Come on, Adora." Gathering your laptop bag you start to leave turning back when you don't hear her follow. Blue eyes stare back. "You wanted help, right." Her eyes widen and she quickly grabs her duffel bag and starts to follow. Hovering by the door you watch as the barista talks with the blonde quietly. Your tail twitches irritably. Probably won't be able to come back for free now. Adora nods and continues on her path to you.

She follows quietly behind you to your apartment and you hold the door open for the blonde. Standing in the middle of the small livingroom she looks around. Not much to see. No money to spare for decorations.

You set your bag on the floor by the old couch, the only piece of furniture in the room, and stretch.

"Only a one bedroom so you'll be out here. Bathroom is the door on the right and my room is on the left. Don't bother me. You got a job?" She shakes her head, sitting on the couch slowly. "Well that'll have to change. Apartments are expensive. We can gather applications tomorrow." The livingroom leads directly into the almost comically small kitchen and you fill a cup with water from the faucet. "Night." You close your bedroom door and set the cup on the nightstand by your bed. The sound of shuffling feet and the close of the bathroom door across the small hallway catches your attention. The fire in your stomach is quickly extinguished as the water runs for the shower. Laying on your bed a sickening lump settles in your throat and you run your fingers through your hair. Why did you agree to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I will admit the idea is not completely mine, but I have forgotten most details by now. It's been years lol. I have most of the story already written so updates will be regular. I had not planned on doing a She Ra fic but these characters fit the roles so good. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

A week later you hear the door open and close quietly. She just got back from work. You squint at your phone screen and let a small huff out. Adora closed again. She managed to snag a spot at the coffeeshop, probably from the barista’s concern. Because of her open availability they have her close almost every night. So she wakes you up getting home. The small flame in your stomach doesn’t even flicker because it knows you’re awake anyway.

The two of you have barely interacted since she got the job because of your different schedules. She still looks… dim. Your nails dig into your sheets thinking about how defeated she acts now. The flame grows and you slide out of bed.

Adora looks at you startled from the kitchen when you slam open the door. Her eyes glance over your sports bra and boxers as a blush grows across her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She asks and you growl. The blonde almost seems to shrink back. Your tail lashes.

“Why do you act so weak? So damn small?” You spit. “You got out. A family bought you. What even happened to them?” She looks at the floor and sets her cup of water on the counter behind her. Your blood begins to heat up and you stalk towards her. She avoids your eyes. “Yeah, why didn’t you go to mommy and daddy to help you? Instead of bothering me.” Your ears strain to hear her reply.

“They weren’t…” 

“They weren’t what, Adora?” She struggles to find her words. “They aren’t rich? Is that it, princess? Don’t want to burden them, hm. At least you got out. At least you didn't have Shadow Weaver listing all the reasons you’re not good enough for a family. Do you-”

“They weren’t good either!” She interrupts and you freeze. Then you scoff, tail twitching. Adora glares at you and grips the edge of the counter. The heat grows. “If my “dad” wasn’t hitting on his wife he was on me. He said he wanted a son. Not some dyke who’s parents didn’t even want her before she could speak. Mother blamed me for him, too.” You stare as she starts to stand taller. She points at you angrily. “You don’t know anything that happened after I was adopted out.” she growls. You swear she’s almost glowing. 

Your claws scratch your thighs as you grip them through the blaze roaring through your veins. Adora freezes as she realizes what just occurred then starts to deflate. A muffled gasp vibrates against your lips as you push them against the blonde’s, but she quickly returns the kiss equally as harsh. You lift her onto the counter and the cup falls, surely soaking Adora’s pants. You don’t care.

Her fingers run through the short fur of your stomach and around to your back, effectively pulling you closer. She whimpers as you bite her bottom lip then make your way down to her throat. Idiot for letting that man beat on her for something she couldn’t control. The scent of coffee fills your nose as her nails run across your back. Idiot for letting that asshole affect her view of herself so much. Her skin is soft as you brush your fingers under her shirt and over her stomach. You’ll fix it. You separate just enough to pull her shirt over her head then connect your lips to her collarbone. She needs to keep that dumb job after all. Another small whimper escapes her throat as you suck on the skin harshly. She’ll be yours and you’ll fix everything that man did and she’ll be the dumb smiley jock you loved in that dumb foster home. She cries out a small moan when you bite hard enough to draw blood. 

Running your finger tips down below her naval both of you breathe faster. Your lips latch onto another spot on her chest and Adora pushes her fingers into your mane of hair as you feel the waistband of her underwear. Growling you push it aside and she gasps into your ear, curling around you and your other hand grips her leg.

You hear her swallow and her thighs shake.

No.

Adora is shaking. Her fingers are tight in your hair and she’s trembling, breath quiet and quick across your ear. You look up at her face and suddenly all the heat coursing through you is gone. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her lips are pulled into a small grimace. Gently removing your hand from her pants you rest both on her hips softly. Her eyes open slowly and you stare into teary blue gray orbs. You swallow the lump in your throat. 

“Who did this to you?” 

Adora’s fingers loosen in your hair and her hands smooth down your ears. Her eyes close and she lets a shaky breath out as she rests her forehead against your own. Your eyes drift down to the dark marks on her chest and you back up a small bit. The line of red running from your bite catches your eye and you wet your hand and rub it away softly.

She slides off the counter slowly and stares at you. Shuffling back to the hallway you look back over your shoulder.

“There’s plenty of room in my bed if you” You trail off awkwardly and take special interest in the cracked tile of the kitchen floor. “I’m sure the couch isn’t too comfortable to sleep.”   
You leave the door open as you crawl back onto your bed. You stay above the sheets, uncomfortable with how they brush your fur right now. 

Quiet sounds come from the kitchen as Adora cleans up the water then fills a new cup. After a few minutes the light is switched off and she moves to the livingroom. Muffled noises sound down the hallway until you hear footsteps make their way outside the door. You stay still. A small scratch sounds on the door frame before the blonde pads softly to the other side of the bed, sliding under the covers slowly. You lie awake long after her quiet snores fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience is important. Pay attention to your partners. Lack of refusal does not equal consent. Stay safe


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed after the incident. You and Adora have come to a bit of an understanding. If your bedroom door is open, she'll come in. If it's closed she'll sleep on the couch.

Your door is open more often than not.

Neither of you have mentioned what happened and nothing else has occurred. Small conversations of food and schedule changes is the extent of your interactions.

Staring at your phone screen you barely notice when Adora enters the room. You spare her a small glance before continuing your video. The blonde is in a tank top and a pair of boxers "borrowed" from you. A quiet heat bubbles in your stomach but you ignore it. She slides under the sheets and lays facing you. You lock your phone and mirror her position, shuffling your head slightly to get your ear and hair in a comfortable spot. Your eyes meet and she offers a small smile.

"It's still funky how your eyes reflect like that" She murmurs. You blink, surprised. You always forget about your cat qualities like that.

"How long are you going to stay here?" You blurt and Adora gapes at you. "I mean. What do you consider the point you don't need this crutch? Until you can go back to college? Or did you want to save money to go to Brightmoon…" You trail off as you realize you're rambling. Blue eyes study you for a second.

"Until we're both successful." Adora replies strongly. "We are going to help each other." You narrow your eyes.

"How do I know you aren't going to just leave once you don't need a place to stay anymore?"

"You just have to trust me, I guess"

You chew on your bottom lip and glance around the blank walls of the room.

"I'm gonna apply for The Horde tomorrow." You decide. The Horde is the biggest factory in the city. Most people end up there after school because it pays well. Not many leave for greener pastures.

Adora is silent again.

"Okay"

"Okay" You roll over and curl up to sleep, your tail unconsciously wrapping around your legs. You feel Adora's eyes on you until she also rolls over. You're asleep shortly after her snores begin.

You get the job. It's tiring, ten hour days five days a week in a factory. The normal pay was already appealing though, so the overtime pay makes it worth it. With being new you're stuck on second shift. In at three and off at one in the morning means now you get home after Adora.

For the first week you're a bit surprised to get home to dinner on the counter, Adore on the couch either eating or just finished, and you honestly still haven't grown accustomed to it weeks later.

Tonight though when you open the door the blonde is nowhere to be seen. There's still a plate on the counter, but the food is cold. As you heat it up in the microwave a loud laugh catches your attention. Quietly padding to the bedroom door (that you just realized is closed) you hear quiet voices. Tail tip flicking you press an ear to the door.

"-dora, you know you can stay with us. You don't have to stay there anymore. You ha-" The female voice is interrupted by a male.

"We miss you! At least come visit!" There's sounds of scuffling from the speaker and Adora chuckles.

"I miss you, too. But I can't afford to visit just yet. Getting my phone activated again took a lot of my money I…" You back away from the door slowly. Her friends in Brightmoon. Your claws dig into the fur on your arm as you grab it. She'll be gone soon. Now that she has her other friends back and can actually communicate she'll leave and- the loud beep of the microwave interrupts your thoughts.

Grabbing the plate you stand at the counter and scarf the food down quickly. Chugging a cup of water you walk into the bedroom. Adora looks up at you, eyes brighter than you've seen in a long time.

"Hey" She smiles. You study her before turning and making your way to your dresser.

"Hey." You strip quickly, not caring that the blonde is still in the room. Pulling a T-shirt on over your underwear you chuck your uniform into the laundry basket you invested in. Factory uniforms get pretty nasty. You slide under the covers but lay facing away from the other party.

You listen to her hushed goodnights before her weight leaves the bed and the light is flicked off. The mattress dips again when Adora returns.

You nearly jump out of your skin when fingers suddenly run through your hair. They rub gently at your scalp before making their way behind one of your ears. You can barely breathe as Adora rubs small circles at the base. Forcing the purr threatening to release down you grip the sheets in front of you.

"Hey Catra." The blonde whispers. You plan on not replying, until she tugs softly at your hair. You take a deep breath. "Hey"

"Yeah?" You choke out. Her fingers let go and she continues to rub gentle circles.

"Thank you. For everything." Despite feeling like the words are a goodbye you relax.

"Always."

The darkness of sleep claims you as her hand continues to work through your mane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! lol. I'm excited for reactions to future chapters so I'm posting faster than planned. :) Stay safe


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later you make your way through the isles at Walmart gathering groceries. Since Adora is making dinner now she gives you a list for the week. No groceries, no food after your shift. That's enough motivation for you to shop.

On your way to checkout sparkling in the corner of your eye catches your attention. You stare at the jewelry on display, particularly the rings. Your heart flutters and you know your tail is curling up. Growling to yourself you move closer and look over the selection.

It's mostly gold, but you know better than to trust Walmart gold. You settle on a simple silver (the box says infinity braid) with small gemstones studded along one of the lines threaded through. You go a size above your own and hope for the best.

When you get home Adora is lounging on the couch on a video call with Glimmer. Again. Everyday she's on a video call with them. Ignoring the small fear bubbling up you set the bags in the kitchen and begin putting the items away. Adora tells Sparkles she'll be back and comes to help. The two of you work in silence but your stomach continues to grow restless.

"Catra?" The blonde questions behind you. You hum in question. "What's this?" You whip around quickly and face Adora. Holding the ring. Her bright blue eyes stare at you and oh god you think you might get sick.

Ears pinned back you snatch the box from her hand and turn away. Your tail flicks anxiously behind you. The fur on your shoulder tingles as it senses her hand approaching. You turn back around quickly and press back against the countertop. Adora retracts her hand and studies you, worried. Swallowing, you look down at the box.

"Marry me" You say quickly, before you back out.

"What?" Looking up at her face you can't decipher what she's thinking. Opening the box and offering her the ring you repeat

"Marry me. Then you can't leave without warning. Cause then the law will be involved. Don't worry, it's just a cheap thing. Just until this is all over." The blonde stares at the ring then looks back up at you. You add with a small teasing smile (even though you feel like your lunch is going to make a reappearance) "It's not cause I like you or anything. It's legal involvement so you can't abandon me." She chuckles slightly and stares at the ring again.

Fumbling you grab it from the box and offer it to her. You have to consciously breathe so you don't let it be visible how much you're panicking. She bites her lip slightly and the heat bubbles low in you and you haven't felt this much in years and you think your brain is actually producing its own dopamine from it.

The blonde takes the ring and slowly slides it onto her finger, surprisingly it fits. Your breath catches in your throat.

Mine. A voice growls in the back of your mind. It sends a shiver up your spine and when you meet Adora's eyes there's a question.

"What?" you snap. She giggles.

"Why'd your tail do that?" You snatch the aforementioned appendage.

"Do what?" you squeak.

"It just- shook! Like a shiver, but in your tail!" Adora laughs and you desperately try to smooth your fur as it fluffs up.

"Sh-shut up!" Your voice is not as commanding as you wanted it to be and the blonde brings her hand up to cover her mouth and stifle her giggles. The glint of the ring catches your eye again.

Silence settles over the room as you make eye contact again. Her eyes are bright. So bright. Her hair is clean and golden. Skin smooth. She blinks, looking down, and you realize you've been holding your breath. Discreetly taking a big gulp of air you turn and finish putting the groceries away. The tingling in your fur warns you of Adora's approach. She places a soft kiss on your shoulder and another on your collarbone then pads quickly back to the couch. You hear giggling but it's muffled from the roaring in your ears.

On autopilot you get a cup of water and head to the bedroom even though it's only about four in the afternoon. Laying in bed you stare at the ceiling trying to ignore the boiling below your waist.

Adora's voice is muffled through the wall and you think you hear a scream from her phone. You definitely hear Adora's laughter. Then it quiets again.

Opening your eyes you look around blearily. When did you fall asleep? The door opening catches your attention. You closed it? Adora peeks her head in.

"Catra?" she whispers. You hum in response and she quickly walks in and lay beside you. "So…" You look over at her. "Who's last name are we taking?" You scoff.

"We don't have to take either one. We can keep our own."

"Right, Right. Yeah." Silence fills the space. Then Adora starts petting your arm, running her nails through the short fur. "Glimmer thinks it's… immature." She states.

"Good thing I don't care what Sparkles thinks." You reply. A snort is the response and the blonde shuffles closer. Her fingers move up to your collarbone.

"Bow is nervous, but excited. Says he trusts my judgement."

"Does he know what friends your judgement got you in college?" Her hand stills.

"No" is her quiet reply. The silence returns, this time thick enough you almost struggle to breathe. Then her tone gets playful. "Are you saying I shouldn't trust my judgement regarding you?" You huff and pout.

"That's not what I said." Turning to face her your tail brushes against her calf. She smiles at you and moves her hand up to your neck. Wrapping her fingers around it gently her thumb rubs your throat slowly. You swallow as heat explodes through your body. Adora smirks, honest to god smirks, and draws her hand back to herself.

"Night, Catra" Her voice is almost a purr and you wet your lips.

"Night" And she rolls over to face away from you and you realize you don't even know what time it is.

Adora's snores don't lull you to sleep as quickly as usual and you spend the whole time trying to ignore the heat in your core and what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even have an idea what their last names would be sooo :]


	5. Chapter 5

"We should go do something." Adora says from the couch while you grab a snack from the kitchen.

"What?" You say as you put a cookie in your mouth and grab another.

"Let's go out and do something" She repeats. You walk to her and try to avoid laughing.

"Hm?" You smirk around chewing and offer the other snack to Adora. She narrows her eyes as she accepts your gift.

"Go out and do something with me." Swallowing you sit beside the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Catra!" She smacks your thigh and you laugh. She growls and tackles you onto the floor. You try to fight back but Adora is still stronger and heavier than you, effectively squashing any resistance (And you). Pushing at her she sits happily above you. Then she gasps. And your ears flatten and you stare at her. You don't like that gasp when you're at her mercy.

Smiling down at you she makes a show of eating the cookie and dread fills you.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a spot on your face?" She stares at you wide eyed. "Cats lick themselves to clean up, right?" You wrinkle your nose. "You can't lick your face"

"Adora!"

"Don't worry. I can get it for you."

"Don't you dare"

Adora leans down and sticks her tongue out. You scream and push at her face, claws retracted to not scratch her. She grunts slightly and grabs your wrists, pinning your arms down. Squirming desperately as her tongue gets closer you groan as she runs it up your cheek. She didn't even go with the fur growth. She lets go of your arms as she laughs and you rub the saliva off of your face.

"Ugh that's disgusting." You mutter. The blonde above you giggles.

"I've seen you lick your arms so don't even act like you haven't." She states cockily.

"Yeah, but my tongue is made for it. And I actually know to follow the direction of the fur." Adora hums. Huffing you start pushing at her thighs again. You suck in a breath as the other woman leans forward and licks up your neck slightly.

"Like that?" She whispers, her lips brushing your ear. Your fingers grip her legs.

"Yeah" You breathe. She smiles before nipping at it lightly. Biting your lip your hands slide up and down her thighs slowly. Adora makes her way back down to your neck and sucks gently. Closing your eyes you let out a quiet laugh. That makes her stop.

"What?" She stares at you, and she almost looks offended at the interruption.

"You're lucky I'm not in shed." You grin at her. She grimaces. "Yeah. Think on that, babe. You'd have regretted it the moment your tongue touched me." The blonde mock gags.

"I'd rather not think about that. When is your shed?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you. No way."

"Hmm…" Adora taps her chin in thought. "Your fur is feeling thicker than usual. I'm guessing you'll shed when it gets warmer out, and it's March right now. So I'd say I have a month or so?"

"Like I'd tell you. Try it again, see what happens."

"So you want me to do it again?"

"What? No"

"I mean you're the one that said it."

"You know what I meant"

"What will happen if I do it again?"

"Adora, I swear to God" The blonde bites her lip grinning.

"I'd rather you swear to me." You shove her face and she rolls off of you giggling. You huff.

"What was this past week of paperwork and judgemental staring from old creepy men, then? Didn't we, like, say our vows or whatever?" You stand and offer your hand to help Adora up as well but end up letting out a squeak as she tugs you down into her lap.

"Yeah and you said them basically just like that." The other woman takes a deep mocking tone. "'Yeah I swear to be there for her through sickness and health or whatever. Can we just sign the papers and go?' They were only judging cause you weren't taking it seriously." You fight weakly to get back up.

"Well? We were there for legal stuff. Not the sappy emotional shit." Adora pouts.

"Really? I could've sworn I saw tears in your eyes when you looked at me while I said mine." You bark a laugh.

"Yeah, tears at being stuck with you for who knows how long!" The blonde fake sniffles.

"That hurty, kitten. You're gonna make your wife cry." You stiffen at the nickname but come back quickly when the woman starts rubbing her face down your shoulder and arm making gross sniffling noises. You swear she's snorting some of the fur right off your skin.

"Cry then but don't get your snotty nose anywhere near me!" You screech, doubling your efforts to escape. Adora wraps her arms around you tightly, burying her face in your neck. She continues rubbing against you but it's calmed to a gentle nuzzling. You become hyper aware of her breath blowing over your collarbone softly and the smell of oil and coffee swirls in your brain. Where did oil come from? Why does it mix with coffee so good? It doesn't matter, you decide.

You just want it.

The scents grow stronger and a sweet taste reaches your tongue-

Make it yours.

"Ow! Catra!" You jerk back quickly and Adora grabs your shoulders. Blinking quickly you struggle to focus.

"Wha…?" You hold onto the blonde's arm loosely (when did you grab it?). Shaking your head you look into confused blue eyes then you glance at her lips and they look so soft and… and they're moving. She's talking to you. "I'm sorry, what?" Adora is immediately silent.

"Are you okay?" she says slowly. You swipe your tongue over your lips before responding, but you freeze. The sharp tang of iron and blood rises to the surface of your senses. Then you see the bite on Adora's neck.

Scrabbling backwards you press against the couch.

"What happened?" you question. "What did I do?" the blonde reaches her hand out towards you and when you don't move she grabs your hand gently.

"You bit me." she giggles. Scooting up beside you her shoulder bumps your own. "That's it. It was a bit sudden though. You licked my neck then bit me."

"I don't remember any of it" you whisper. Adora grows silent. The air grows tense and you squeeze her hand unconsciously.

"Well… What do you remember?" And the quiet resumes.

"I-I don't know. It's like I blacked out." But that's a lie. You remember your fangs aching to claim. You stand quickly. No. No. You can not claim Adora. She'll leave as soon as the deal is met.

"Catra" Adora stands with you. "Talk to me." Her hand touches your shoulder and it almost burns. You jerk away.

"Just- Leave me alone." You growl before stalking to the bedroom. The pain is almost palpable in the air behind you.

Curling up in the bed you dig your claws into your pillow, ignoring the stuffing peeking out of the holes created. You lay there all evening, skipping dinner, falling in and out of a restless sleep.

Adora does not join you that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a few liberties regarding Catra's species/race's behavior :) but kudos and comments are always appreciated! Stay safe


	6. Chapter 6

A week.

Adora's been gone for a week.

The first couple of days you ignored her absence, the way your bed felt too big, the apartment too quiet.

She left her jacket which reassured you that she'd be back. You kept it with you to make sure it stayed clean. You ignored the fact that if a mess is made it would be by you. The only living thing in the apartment. After that, though, things started to spiral. It grew harder and harder to focus.

Your stomach has been queasy for days and headaches come and go. Your fur has even started thinning

Why did you say those things? You idiot.

Should you call the police? She is your wife. By law, you remind yourself. This is why you got married, so she couldn't leave without facing you. She couldn't just run away.

They'd ask why, though. You'd have to explain everything.

No. You can't get them involved. Not yet.

Growling you throw the cup in your grasp at the wall. The hard plastic cracks, but clatters to the floor harmlessly. You wince at the loud sound.

A softer chime from your phone steals your attention, though. Checking it quickly your brows furrow.

Glimmer messaged you.

"Hey, we need to talk."

You should have known she'd run off to Brightmoon. Now Mama Glitter is going to chew your head off.

As soon as you reply your phone starts ringing. Guess you should just get it over with.

"This isn't what I was thinking, Sparkles." You say dryly.

"Where's Adora?" Wow. She sounds pissed.

Wait

"What?"

"Where. Is. Adora." The voice growls. Your heart plummets as your stomach rises.

"What do you mean? I thought she run off to be with you guys."

"Are you serious?!" She screeches. You jerk the speaker from your ear. Nobody considers your hearing when they decide to yell. "She wouldn't leave without you. We've tried. She hasn't replied to us for days and all of our calls go ignored. Has she answered you? I assume you've tried, too. She is your wife, however stupid I think it was by the way, so has she been ignoring you too?" Silence fills the call. "Cathy"

"Catra" you interrupt. "But that's a good idea. What's her number?" A scoff answers you, though it sounds more like a cough.

"You don't even have her number?" Glimmer mocks. Your lips draw back in a snarl, even though she can't see you.

"Listen, Sparkles. If she didn't get snatched on her way to you she's still here. Eight hours away. I'm your best bet at finding her. So give me her number and I'll figure it out."

Silence, then a sigh and your phone pings shortly after.

"Thanks, Glimmer" You murmur and you're about to hang up when the voice stops you.

"Find her, Catra. Please." Your shoulders slump.

"I will."

Ring

What if she doesn't answer?

Ring

Does she even have your number?

Ring

Why would she answer, honestly.

Ring

You struggle to breathe around the rock in your throat.

"Heyyy, Catra!" Adora's voice sounds into your ear and you choke out a small laugh.

"Adora! Where are you?" Find her first, then you can talk. The other woman hums and you hear shuffling then a yelp.

"Ouchie" She mutters, then giggles. "I'm not sure. It's a different house than-" She cuts off with a gasp and loud laugh. You'll definitely be nursing a headache later. "Kitty! It's Catra, she called!"

You can hear faint music as Adora, you're assuming, moves around the building.

"Adora?" You question again.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Her words are slightly slur and your worry grows again.

"Where are you?"

"Oh! Right! Um… A house." The woman giggles. You start getting shoes and a jacket on.

"Okay, where is the house?"

"I dunno. Why?" You try to not sigh.

"I'm coming to get you." Adora gasps again. You wince. "Look out a window or something. Describe the area."

"Okay!" you hear a door open and close. "Umm… there's some trees. A speed limit sign, thirty-five in case you were wondering. The house is white, kinda dirty though." You grip your hair with your free hand. This is taking way too long.

"Anything unique? Special buildings?"

"Um, I think Horde is across the street. Definitely a big factory. Oh! Yep, says Horde right there." You stand up quickly. Horde, you can work with that. Grabbing your keys off the counter you hurry out the door.

"That's awesome, Adora." You hear a happy hum on the other side. "Keep describing what you can see of the factory, okay?"

"Okay, um… There's a bunch of pipes, power lines going to it. A couple doors. One of them has… G? The letter G? Weird place for a letter." You speed up your car. Door G. Adora keeps talking but you barely hear her as you drive. "Hey, Catra? I'm gonna go tell Kitty you're on your way. She doesn't like when people show up suddenly." She hangs up before you can even ask who 'Kitty' is. A couple minutes later you pull up outside a house that fits Adora's description. All the lights are on. You grow more nervous as you walk up to the door and knock. You can hear faint music sounding from inside.

The door swings open suddenly and your fur poofs out a little bit. Your eyes widen. Standing in the doorway is another cat hybrid like you. Her fur is long and a mixture of white and browns and blacks. Striking green eyes stare into your own through a mask of dark brown fur. Hair floats around her face and she smirks, fangs gleaming.

"You must be Catra." She purrs and offers her hand, claws unsheathed. You grab it cautiously and you can feel them dig into your fur. "Come in. Adora just went to grab her stuff." She opens the door and you step in, eyes widening as you see the dozens of hybrids in the room. Cats, dogs, even lizards and snakes. You recoil quickly as the scent hits you though. Alcohol, sweat, drugs.

Sex.

Your stomach coils at the thought of Adora being here.

"It's definitely something to get used to." The woman beside you states. "I saw the bite." You stare at her for a second but before you can say anything a voice draws your attention.

"Catra!" Adora hurries towards you. You have to swallow the bile that rises in your throat. The woman is clad only in a sports bra and short shorts. Faint claw scratches mark her stomach and thighs. The blonde giggling draws your eyes up to meet blue ones. "Catra, meet Kitty. My girlfriend." Your eyes snap to calm green. Kitty offers her hand again, smiling calmly. Her ears are lowered slightly. You grab her hand again, this time digging your own claws into her fur.

"Ex girlfriend, actually. This one" She sets her hand on Adora's head and the blonde giggles "Is forgetful when she's drunk." You narrow your eyes but a guy interrupts as he saunters up and whispers in Adora's ear. Your fur prickles as the blonde seems to sober up a bit. She looks at Kitty and is about to say something when the hybrid speaks, glaring at the guy.

"Adora is leaving, Scott." His smile wavers.

"Aw, come on, Kitty. She-"

"Do not call me that. She's leaving. Go bother someone else. I actually think Tom would be interested if you really want." Scott scowls, but turns around and walks away. Kitty turns her attention back to Adora. "Let's get you home, yeah?" The blonde nods and walks through the now open door quietly. You follow closely, eager to be out of the house. "Catra?" You turn back around. Kitty stares past you to the blonde. "Don't let her come back." Green eyes meet your own. You nod.

"Already decided that."

The drive back is quiet as Adora fell asleep shortly after you started driving. Your stomach churns. Why was she in a place like that? You help the blonde into the building and to your apartment. Holding her hair back as she gets sick, then helping her into bed. She kicks covers off shortly after you put them over her.

"Is hot" she mumbles. You lay beside her and she runs her fingers through the fur on your arm. You say nothing even though she's going the opposite direction of the growth, making the short fur spike up. You stare at the marks on her skin and you shudder. Loud snores fill the room and Adora's hand stops moving.

Getting back up you call Glimmer.

"About time! Is everything okay? Did you find her?" The high pitched voice rapid fires at you.

"Yeah, Sparkles. I found her." You say quietly. "I think she's okay. She's sleeping right now."

"You think?" You can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll ask her about where she was when she wakes up. Um…" You trail off and the other side is quietly waiting. "Maybe don't question her when you guys talk again. I don't know if anything really happened but I didn't like just being in that place." Glimmer is still quiet and you almost think she hung up.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell Bow." You nod before you realize she can't see you.

"Thank you." You say. The words still taste a little foul on your tongue.

"No. Thank you, Catra." The sincerity makes the guilt in your stomach grow. You chuckle slightly.

"No problem. I just didn't want the cops busting my door down for kidnapping or something." Silence fills the call again.

"Sure. That's what it was." The voice is teasing before the call clicks. You run your fingers through your hair before calling Horde and telling them you won't be into work tomorrow.

You lay back down beside Adora and stare at her sleeping face. Grabbing her hand gently you close your eyes, sleep claiming you quickly with the blonde's snores as your lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I wrote part of this on receipt paper from work lol. Kitty is just a quick OC based on my own cat, she will be mentioned in the future but I'm not planning on anymore appearances. Sorry for the long wait, but I thrive off comments so :] stay safe


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the abuse tag comes in big time.

The first thing you see when you wake up are light scratches decorating Adora's back. Some are thin and recent, others obvious pale scars. The blonde shifts a bit letting out a small groan and you realize your fingers are running over some of the marks. Pulling your hand back as the other woman rolls over to face you glance over her stomach again, the rock returning in your throat as you see the angry pink lines.

"Well, uh, goodmorning?" Adora smiles at you sheepishly and pulls the covers up, hiding the marks.

"Do they hurt?" You really don't feel like beating around the bush with this. The blonde looks away.

"Not really. She- I've had worse." You can hear her swallow and your eyes narrow as you sit up.

"What do you mean? What was that place? What were you doing there?" Adore continues to avoid your gaze and her fingers play with the edge of the blanket.

"You didn't want me around so I left. Ki- Kathrine is the only other real contact I have around here." You scoff.

"I was pissed at you for weeks and you never went anywhere, let alone a week! Do you know how worried Glimmer was? I thought she was going to come through the phone and strangle me!" You've slid off the bed by now pacing in your room and Adora continues to stare at her hands. "No note or anything about where you went. And to top it off you're drunk at some sex party with your ex." Tears well up in her eyes and you feel your own beginning to sting. You wipe at your face angrily. "I was worried, Adora. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't answered your phone." You turn away from the other woman and her sniffles fill the silence. The realization comes to you and you turn back slowly. "Why did you answer?"

Adora pulls her knees to her chest and a tired flame flickers in your stomach. You walk towards the blonde but stop as she pulls her knees tighter to herself.

"Adora?" She shakes her head, face down, whimpering slightly. "Adora, hey." You whisper and slowly approach again. She shakes her head harder, her shoulders trembling. As you get closer she turns her back to you.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers. "I'm sorry" You freeze as the pale white tip of a scar peaks out from the top of her sports bra. Facing directly towards you. Your stomach churns and you struggle to breathe. You back up a bit then make your way back around the bed to be in front of Adora again.

"Adora look at me." You whisper, but she just shakes her head. Taking a deep breath you lay your hands in the other woman's lap, claws sheathed. You hear the air catch in her throat as she freezes, eyes staring wide at your hands. You watch her throat bob from her swallow.

"Hey" you try again gently. Her eyes meet your own, nose red and tears streaking down her cheeks. You smile softly. "Yeah, there we go. I feel so much better seeing those blue eyes, thank you." The blonde nods and gives a slight smile. It looks like more of a wince. "Can i hold your hands?" Her hands finding your own is your answer and you wrap your fingers around them gently, rubbing your thumbs over the soft skin. "I just want to know why you answered my call, everything else we can figure out another time, okay?" A nod.

Patience has never been your strong point, short term at least. You'll wait weeks to get back at the dumb one eyed bitch who ate the left overs you had packed for lunch last tuesday, but when you ask a question you want an answer right away. You try to calm yourself, because you can see Adora trying. You can practically hear the gears turning in her head. You're struggling to hide your tail flicking behind you when she finally opens her mouth.

"I answered cause I wanted you." That does nothing to clear things up. She must have seen it in your eyes when she looks up because she continues. "Me and Kathrine- Kitty- we did date. For about a year. But I had been selfish…" She holds her hand up when you go to protest. A hard swallow. "I dated her because I wanted you, Catra. I had never seen another Magicat and I had just wanted any semblance of having you. So when I saw it was you calling… well." A watery chuckle. "The real thing is better, right?"

Blue eyes meet your own as you slowly bring your hand up to cup Adora's cheek. You brush your thumb under her eye gently and she leans into your touch, letting out a small sigh.

"You tell me, princess." Your foreheads meet and you both let out a breath. Adora's fingers run up your arm before wrapping around your wrist softly.

"Yeah." She breathes. "A lot better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry it's short AND really late. I've been tryna get the plat trophy for TLOU2 and I realized (At work) that I actually didn't know specifically what would have happened between Adora and Kitty and now that I have that kind of figured out I need to edit some things to better match it, lol. So I'm probably going to write a one-shot of their relationship and release it when it all comes out in this fic. SO, let me know for the one-shot, would you like it written from Kitty's POV or Adora's?


	8. Chapter 8

The two of you decide to just settle in to watch movies you have downloaded on your laptop for the day. Her hand never leaves yours even as it grows slack half an hour into the first movie. Looking over Adora's lips are parted slightly as her head rests on the pillow you're both sharing. You slip out of the bed carefully and check your phone. Only one. Maybe you can make her dinner? In return for all the times she's had food waiting for you to get off of work, of course.

As you gather the items needed your claws catch your eye, shiny black glinting in the light. You retract them.

You do it again when you notice them ten minutes later scratching slightly against the handle of a pan. As you look around the kitchen you start to see all of the faint marks on things. The drawer and cabinet handles, the edges of the doors, on the pots and pans and cups. No wonder rent is so much, if the owner has to cover all of this up.

You may not be able to undo the damage done already, but you can stop it from growing in the future.

You cook slower, focused on keeping your claws retracted as you go about things. Putting the food in the oven you make your way back to the bedroom quietly. Opening the door you're met with Adora still curled up on the bed softly snoring, though she has buried herself under the covers a bit more. Padding up you lay your hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Adora?" She stirs and grumbles slightly. "I made dinner. It's got a bit in the oven yet if you want to shower before we eat?" Her eyes snap open at the mention of food and she sits up, seemingly wide awake.

"What'd you make?" She slides out of bed and rummages through the dresser drawers, when did she put clothes in there? Ignoring that she managed to sneak a whole wardrobe into your dresser without you realizing you walk back to the doorway.

"Just a casserole. I put off shopping while you were gone so I didn't have much to work with." Adora hums happily and slips past you and into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

"Just knock if I'm not out by the time it's ready." Nodding you watch her close the door before moving and settling on the couch scrolling through your phone. After a couple minutes curiosity overcomes you and you look go to the search bar typing in a name. Confident green eyes stare at you from the first profile. Kathrine Woods.

Her account is public so when you tap on it her pictures are open for you to see. Mostly smug smirks and shots showing off the pure white of her stomach or the natural eyeliner of the black fur around her eyes. Getting lost you keep scrolling. Until blonde hair catches your eye. Adora's face is turned into Kathrine's neck, appearing to be kissing the spot as the other woman has her fingers threaded through the wheat colored locks. The cocky smile gracing the other magicat's face exposing the tips of her fangs as her chin rests on the blonde's bare shoulder, which is sporting light scratches. It doesn't take a genius to know what was implied. You look at the date. Six months ago. Letting out a breath you didn't realize you were holding you continue scrolling. More suggestive pictures, though they get less common as you continue going through them, being replaced by more innocent playful ones. The first picture of the blonde Kathrine had posted was of Adora giggling over a plate of food a year and a half ago. Your heart flutters in your chest painfully.

"Whatcha doing?" A teasing voice snaps you out of the world you wandered to and you yelp, your phone hopping out of your hands. You turn on the couch to glare at the laughing blonde.

"Shut up" you grumble before also remembering dinner in the oven. Racing over you slip hot pads over your hands and pull the pan out, placing it on the stove carefully. You allow a small satisfied smile to form. The top is a bit crisp but it should be fine. Turning the oven off you grab a couple bowls from the cabinet. Your lips fall as you turn around and see Adora staring at your phone, her eyes distant. Turning back to the food you fill both bowls and bring them to the livingroom.

Blue eyes snap up to meet yours.

"S-sorry. I had looked to make sure it was okay and-"

"Adora. It's fine." You interrupt before offering her bowl to her. She takes it quietly and hands your phone back. A few minutes later you're both settled on the couch picking at the food through the tense atmosphere. You take a breath. "Her fur must be insane maintenance. It's so long it must get knotted like crazy." Glancing up you take in Adora's reaction. She looks at you wide eyed before smiling a bit.

"Yeah. She has to order this special shampoo and brush the long parts like three times a day." The blonde takes a big bite of food, swallowing before continuing. "All of her fur can actually grow that long, but she keeps most of it shaved short. She let me do it once." A small giggle. "I absolutely butchered it. You can probably tell in some of those pictures. Her stomach was just a little pink for awhile because I got it too short." You share a laugh with her. The tension has disappeared.

"Is it as soft as it looks? I wasn't paying too much attention when I met her." Adora nod firmly, chewing another mouthful.

"It's like… clouds, almost. And her tail is so fluffy, my hand would almost disappear when I pet it." Another giggle. You've known the variety of magicats out there, but you still feel a bit self conscious. Your fur definitely isn't coarse, but you wouldn't describe it as cloudlike.

The silence returns but is much more comfortable. You breathe easier.

"Hey Catra?" You hum in response, finishing your food and leaning back in your seat. "What's with you and biting?"

So you might be seeing your dinner again.

"What?" You choke out, stomach rolling.

"Both of you I mean." Your continued silence spurs Adora to continue. "You and Kathrine bit me. In the same spot. Well I guess it was more of a nip." She mumbles the last part before looking away. "You don't have to answer, I was just curious. Like is it a magicat thing or is it me or-" She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well, um, I don't know the exact details. I never exactly had parents to explain it to me." You force a chuckle. Adora looks at you. "It's kind of like… A mating mark? I guess? It'll go away and doesn't have any real power, but it's just a way for us to mark who's ours. I'm assuming it's on the neck because you have to really trust someone to expose your neck to them. A lot of hybrids do it." A blush has taken over both of your faces.

"You… were going to mark me as your mate?" Adora squeaks and you swear the smoke alarm is going to go off because your face is on fire.

"Not on purpose!" You argue. "You were the one just nuzzling into me and rubbing your scent all over and why do you even smell like oil? You've never even popped the hood of a car!" The blonde laughs.

"How do you just accidentally bite someone? If you had warned me I wouldn't have been so shocked." You stare at her wide eyed, mouth dry.

"You would have let me?" Your eyes flick to the spot you had nipped, healed by now. It's Adora's turn for her face to turn red.

"Well, I don't know. Now that I know what it means. There would have been so many questions at work." She gasps and shoves you. "You were gonna let me walk into work with it and make me deal with all of that?"

"Hey!" You shove back playfully. "Like I said, I didn't realize what was happening." You stand up and over to take her bowl back to the kitchen. She hands it to you with a giggle and when you return she has a wide smile.

"Think I could do it?"

"Do what?" You question, plopping back onto the couch.

"Leave a mark." She's staring at you so confidently you almost want to entertain her. You shake your head and she pouts. "Why not?" You bark out a laugh before pointing to your fangs.

"My tools are made for it, babe. You'd struggle to bite a mark that stays on another human, let alone through my fur."

"At least let me try." She counters, staring at you. You stare back before sighing and tilting your head, exposing your neck, expecting Adora to just lean over quick. So when she stands and straddles you you forget to breathe and have to tuck your fluffed up tail behind your legs. Your hands grip her hips as she leans forward and her breath brushes over your fur. The smell of strawberries and that damn oil fills your brain again as the woman takes a breath. You feel the slight exhale as she opens her mouth before a pressure presses against your neck. As your mind starts to get foggy Adora jerks away spluttering and wiping at her tongue. You blink at her wide eyed, feeling like you've just been woken up.

"I thought your shed didn't start for another month?" She squeals before clambering off your lap and hurrying to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water and chugging it. Your brain takes a second to catch up but then you cackle.

"I didn't tell you when it would start. You assumed." You decide to not tell her it was stress causing the early shed. She huffs at you before finishing her water and putting the leftover food away.

"Well, wanna actually finish the movie? Since I kind of fell asleep." Bright blue eyes look at you and you stare back. Adora is absolutely glowing again. "Catra?" You blink and nod.

"Set it up? I gotta get a drink." She bounces into the bedroom with an "okay" and you fill a cup with water, chugging it quickly. You stare at the cup for a second before whispering a quiet "Fuck" and moving to join the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Lets play "How many pieces of receipt paper have I written parts of this story on while at work?" I have stolen 4 pens in a week. They would have my soul if they caught me and read them.


	9. Chapter 9

"You should visit Brightmoon with me" Adora says as she pops another grape into her mouth. Your head whips up quickly to stare at her.

"What?"

"You totally should, Catra! Wherever you are" Bow exclaims from the phone propped up on the blonde's knees. "We totally wanna meet you!"

"Uh, when were you planning on going?" You can't help the small tingle of nervousness in your gut at the thought of Adora suddenly planning on leaving to Brightmoon.

"Not for a month or two yet." Adora waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I need to build up some spare money and stuff yet. And so they can be out of school for summer break" The statement calms your stomach slightly and you hum a bit.

"I suppose. But I'll need a big heads up so I can get it off work. The pay is hella nice and I actually don't want to give it up." The blonde nods and turns her attention back to her screen. Smirking slightly you saunter up smiling sweetly when blue eyes look up at you questioning. She grunts as you turn and fall back into her lap, landing more on her stomach than her legs.

"Catra!" She huffs as she shifts to get comfortable again with your added weight and correcting her phone again. You glance at the screen briefly to see both Glimmer and Bow's faces. Bow covering his mouth to hide his giggles and Glimmer… You actually can't read Glimmer. So you offer a small wave before turning to look at your still struggling seat.

"What? I can't cuddle with my wife?" You tease. Adora's face reddens quickly. "It would help if you sat still princess. I don't like rollercoasters." The blonde quickly freezes. "Thank you" You lay your head onto the back of the couch for a second before the silence gets to you. You look at the other woman wondering what's wrong but her red face has a slight purple tint and you flick her forehead instead. "You can breathe, idiot." She answers with a big release of air and large inhale.

"What would I do without you?" Adora beams up at you and your face grows hot.

"Probably be homeless" You reply. The air grows quiet as you stare at eachother.

"Okay! So we're just gonna go! We were gonna go get dinner soon. Bye!" Glimmer's voice breaks the silence and you both turn your attention back to the screen.

"Bye! Nice to meet you, Catra!" Bow says quickly before reaching forward and ending the call. You blink in surprise at the phone.

"Ooookay" Adora says before dropping it onto the floor gently and wrapping her arms around you. You feel your fur bushing up as she rests her head on your collarbone.

Taking a calming breath you reach up with one hand and play with the loose hairs at the base of the blonde's neck. She lets out a pleased hum, the sound vibrating sinfully against your skin and rubs slow circles into your side with her thumb. You sit together in silence for a few minutes before Adora's lips brush across your fur.

"Hey, Catra?"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been keeping your claws retracted?" You move your head to look down at the blonde and she raises her eyes to look up at you, head still resting on your chest. You shrug.

"I noticed all the scratches they were leaving." Blue eyes stare at you a second longer before they close and Adora nods.

"Okay."

You come to an hour later, a crick in your neck. As you attempt to shuffle out of Adora's arms she groans and tightens her grip effectively pulling you closer. You huff.

"I need to get up and walk Adora. You should too." You can feel the other woman shift slightly under you before she lets go. You hop up quickly and stretch, yelping as your tail is grabbed. You whip around, pulling it out of the weak grasp. Adora looks at you wide eyed.

"Sorry! It just shook when you stretched and I grabbed it without thinking."

"Yeah okay. Just ask next time." You quip. A grin begins to spread across the blonde's face and you inwardly groan.

"Can I touch your tail?"

"No" Her face falls.

"But- I asked!"

"Yeah? And I said no." She pouts. "Don't be such a baby about not getting what you want." Letting out a huff Adora stands, and falls. Directly into you. Grunting as you catch her she giggles and stumbles a bit as she attempts to gain her footing.

"Sorry sorry! My legs fell asleep I guess." She wraps her arms around your neck and leans against you heavily.

"That's why you shouldn't fall asleep on the couch, dummy" She pouts again.

"I slept on the couch for a week and was fine. I think there was an added factor this time." Adora grimaces as she stands again, you assume the pins and needles are effectively torturing her feet now.

"Are you saying I'm the reason your legs fell asleep?"

"You said it, not me- Hey!" A thump sounds when Adora collapses to floor, your arms having suddenly disappeared from supporting her. You cackle as she rubs her behind while pouting. She mock glares at you.

"Oops. My arms fell asleep." The blonde growls and lunges at you, barely missing as you hop back with a laugh.

"Come here!" She scrambles to her feet and chases you first around the livingroom then into the bedroom where you face off from opposite sides of the bed. The apartment is really too small for this kind of stuff. You can see Adora's eyes glancing around, calculating the best way to reach you. Her eyes settle on the bed and you prepare to run. She'll sink too much into the mattress, giving you time to slip out the door. She starts forward and you quickly make your break to freedom, but you forgot Adora isn't actually dumb. She turns and reaches her arm out, grabbing your waist and pulling you with her as she falls to the floor, back resting against the bed. She laughs into your ear as you feel her chest rise against your own back.

"Got you." She murmurs.

"Yeah" You reply quietly. You start to turn in her grasp and she loosens her arms. Her eyes meet yours as you run your fingers through her ponytail. Your breath catches in your throat as you stare into the blue orbs. You lean in and they close. Your lips brush Adora's slightly. "You did." You whisper before closing your own eyes and closing the small distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :) A real kiss. I'll try to update by the end of the week but a friend is moving in after a rough breakup so I have that to work with too, lol :) Fun fact: I hate the word croissant. For funsies ask a McDonald's employee of five and a half years anything. Also for funsies, stay safe.


	10. Chapter 10

You sit in your room, on the floor because you had ripped up your mattress, surrounded by the remains of your pillows. Your throat is sore from screaming and your fingertips ache from your claws hitting the springs in your bed.

You're silent now. Staring at Adora's empty bedframe. Shadow Weaver had the rest already in storage. Waiting for the next kid she gets. You know she left the frame to mock you.

_"How does it feel to be wanted?!"_

Blood trails down through the thin fur on your legs as your claws dig into the skin. Adora's watery blue eyes and tear streaked cheeks fill your vision.

_"Catra, please! I thought you'd be happy for me?"_

You bare your fangs in a snarl.

_"You thought wrong."_

Removing your claws from your leg you start picking the fabric and stuffing out from under them. Some of the small scraps are stained red.

_She reaches towards you. You watch her hand come closer._

You stand, ignoring how shaky your legs are, and turn to your bed. The padding is in pieces, springs sticking up in various spots. The shreds of your pillows are scattered over it.

_A yelp. A rough hand grabbing your shoulder. Wide ocean eyes stare at you. Her hand cradles her cheek, red leaking between her fingers. You growl at her as you're pulled back into the house._

The floor is hard. But flat. And you won't wake up with pieces of cushion in your hair. Wrapping your tail around yourself you curl up and close your eyes. The metal of Adora's bedframe wrapped around you.

_"Fuck you."_

"Catra?" You open your eyes. Those eyes stare at you. But they're different. Older. Her face is older. "Hey, where'd you go?" Her fingers run over your ears and you close your eyes again, taking a deep breath. Her other hand rubs circles into your back and you nuzzle under her chin. The two of you are laying in your bed. In your apartment. She's back and has been for months. She presses a soft kiss to the top of your head. You swallow hard and whisper.

"Don't leave again." Her arms tighten around you.

"I won't. I'll never leave you again, Catra. Wherever we go, we go together."

Wrapping your arms around her waist tight you lay in soft silence. Minutes, hours, you don't know. You just know you don't want to let go. You can't let go. Her stomach decides otherwise, though, and yours is fast to agree. You both let out a soft chuckle and sit up. She grabs your hand and leads the way to the kitchen, kissing you against the counter quickly before letting go and turning to decide what food to prepare.

Breathless. You stare as she moves around the small area and you're breathless. You've had months to let it sink in that she's back. But now it really has. And you swear your heart stops every two minutes as it hits you again. She's back. Your heart stops again when you realize she's talking to you. Adora smiles at you softly as she repeats herself then turns to the refrigerator after you reply. What did she ask? It doesn't matter. She got an answer.

She returns to you a couple minutes later, running her fingers from your forehead to the back of your scalp, giving extra attention behind your ear. You purr loudly, louder than you ever have, as you stare up at the woman in front of you. She leans in and your eyes flutter closed as her lips meet yours softly. Wrapping your arms around her waist you tug her closer and you can feel her smile against you. She pulls back slightly, only to press a kiss to your cheek, and you press your face against her chest. Adora's arms wrap around your shoulders and a hand gently cradles your head. She gives another kiss to the top.

"Dinner is going to get cold." the blonde whispers. You nod and kiss her collarbone before pulling back.

Adora hands you a plate then grabs your hand and walks you to the couch. You eat quietly for a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." She studies you for a bit. "I swear, Adora. Your kisses aren't so good they broke me." A white lie. She grins.

"Sure seemed like it."

"Where do you fit this ego? Your forehead?" She gasps. You never realized how much you loved the sound.

"Leave my forehead alone! What did it ever do to you?"

"Take up half my bed, for one" You smile at her laugh.

"Wow. I see how it is." She scarfs down the rest of her food and you're almost impressed. "Wanna go out Saturday? I'm off at two for once." You eat at a much calmer pace.

"What do you have planned?" The blonde collects your plate and you can't help but follow her to the kitchen, scowling when she gives you a cheeky grin.

"Nothing, yet. I didn't want to plan anything in case you said no." Adora rests against the counter and you press against her, arms wrapping around her neck loosely.

"Well, what if I don't like whatever you have planned?" You bite your lip as her arms snake around your waist.

"Well, guess you'll just have to find out?" She gives you a pout, blue eyes widening a bit. You roll your eyes, giving her a peck.

"Whatever. It better be good. Maybe a crying child?" She giggles and gives you a proper kiss.

"I don't think so. But I have a better idea." You raise an eyebrow and she smiles.

"Really?"

"Mhm. You'll love it." You melt into her as she kisses you again, firmer this time, and you should be angry at how easy all of this is. Livid. All the years you were hurting, just for one kiss to soothe all of it. Adora's arms tighten around you.

Why waste the energy on all of that, though, you decide and let Adora's hair free from it's tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I'm really proud of the beginning. Bad news, for me at least lol, helping my friend pack I ended up in like a chain of connections to someone who has been exposed and is getting tested for covid. So. Fingers crossed cause I have like 3 bucks to last a week and a half and my next check really can't carry me for a month. Comments are appreciated! Also stay safe :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Hurry up!" Adora calls from a few yards ahead of you and you huff.

"I don't exercise, Adora! You slow down!" She just flashes a smile as she stands by a tree. She dragged you to this park and now has you lost. She claims not to be, but you don't see how. There was one sign this whole route. And you didn't even continue on the path it named. "Where are we even going?" You puff when you reach her. She responds with a kiss to your forehead before bouncing away again.

"We're almost there."

Grumbling to yourself you follow the blonde, though much slower. The sound of running water catches your attention and your ears prick up. Adora smiles at you, probably knowing what you're hearing. You pick up your pace a bit, curiosity getting to you.

A minute later Adora leads you onto the shore of a stream. Across the water is a wall of rock, showing off the layers of the years. The edge of the stream was thin, the trees and underbrush reaching over the water.

"How'd you find this?" you question as Adora leads you to a fallen tree to sit on. She smiles slightly and looks to the right down the stream.

"Kathrine brought me here quite a bit." The blonde murmurs. You reach out and grab her hand gently. She smiles at you and squeezes before letting go and standing up. "It was fun, really." Your eyes widen as she pulls her shirt up and off, face burning as you stare at the exposed skin.

She's shimmying out of her pants before your mind catches up with what's happening.

"A-Adora! What are you doing?" The blonde glances back at you.

"Going for a swim? It's nice out."

"Yeah well have fun with that." You huff, crossing your arms. And totally not pouting.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Adora starts walking towards you and you have to turn your head to not get distracted by the faint muscles flexing under the milky skin.

"You know I hate water." a groan escapes you. "And it'll be cold. I can't dry off like you." You rub the fur on your arm for emphasis. Adora giggles and you glare at her. She digs around in her bag she brought and pulls out a towel.

"I brought a towel for you, babe. It's really good. And we'll go straight home after." She drops the towel and walks back to you, situating herself between your legs. Her fingers comb through your hair and you rest yours on her waist, staring at her face to not get caught looking over her.

"It was like a thirty minute walk from the car, Adora." She whines low in her throat. You swallow.

"Please?" Her hands work their way to your ears, massaging them firmly. You growl slightly through your building purrs.

"That's not fair." Adora just grins back cheekily before leaning in and pressing a kiss to your temple.

"Baby, please." She whispers, her breath rushing over your skin. Your grip on her hips tighten and you know your tail reacted from the smirk on the blonde's lips. She kisses her way down the side of your face and places a few under your jaw before pressing her lips on your own firmly. "It'll be loads of fun. We can get anything you want to eat after. Even that gross sushi place you think I don't know you order from all the time." You gasp and push her away. She laughs as she walks back to the water.

"Shut up!" You shed your shirt, but leave your shorts on. Unlike Adora you were not prepared to go swimming so you lack the spandex she wears. The blonde bounces into the stream and stands in the middle, the water only reaching her waist. You hesitate on the shore.

"Catra! Come on!" She whines. The water is freezing. You squeak and start to backpedal but Adora runs forward and wraps her arms around your waist, effectively lifting you up.

"Adora!" You screech. Your tail wraps tightly around the other woman's torso and your claws dig into her shoulders slightly.

"It's fine, you'll get used to it fast." She starts to lower you into the water but as soon as your feet dip under the surface you thrash trying to break free. "Catra!" Adora's commanding voice freezes you in place and you meet her blue eyes. "Trust me." She kisses your cheek soundly. You whine and bury your face in her neck.

"Adora, it's cooold" You feel her chuckle vibrate through your body. She shifts a bit and helps you wrap your legs around her waist.

"We'll do it together, okay?"

"What?" Your question is answered when Adora slowly sinks down into the stream. You yelp and tighten your grip as the water travels up and over your legs. You get a small amount of satisfaction when Adora sucks in a breath as the water travels over her stomach. She settles on her knees and you lean back a bit, shivering at the chill of the water. Her grin greets you and you huff. "It's going to take hours to dry off." The other woman hums.

"Well, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Oh, shut up! What are you gonna do?"

"Welll, I'll keep you all wrapped up in towels and blankets. I'll turn the heat up in the apartment." Adora leans forward and kisses your cheek. "I'll share my precious body heat." You grumble and press your face into her neck again. She giggles and sits on the bed of the stream making you squeal at the sudden cold soaking more of your fur. You push off of her.

"You asshole! You could have warned me!" Her laugh fills the air.

"What, so you could whine some more?" You respond with a wave of water to her face. This time it's the blonde who squeaks. She is quick to jump up though and splashes water back at you. You chase each other through water laughing and by the time you tire both of you are thoroughly soaked. Your whole body shivers as you leave the water and you try to shake off as much excess water before letting Adora wrap the towel around you. The blonde dries off quickly and pulls her clothes back on before coming and helping you. Focusing on your hair you let her work on the rest of your fur. She rubs firmly and quickly over your back and around your front, placing a soft kiss in the crook of your neck before moving in front of you and kneeling down to work on your legs. You freeze as you stare down at her, the towel still buried in your hair. Blue eyes meet yours and you gulp. She offers a soft smile and kisses your thigh before finishing up and standing.

"I'll let you get your tail. I don't wanna hurt you." You blink and nod before pulling her in for a quick kiss. She beams at you and starts packing the towels back into the bag, trading your wet one for yet another dry one to wrap around you for the walk.

The trip back is quiet but much faster, both of you still cold from what you couldn't get dry. As you're stepping into the car a cry catches your attention and you look back to the forest.

"Catra?" Adora asks but says nothing more when you hold up your hand. You start to head back to the trees as you hear another yowl. Adora follows closely behind.

It takes a few minutes to find where the sound is coming from but soon you are standing at the base of a tree staring up at a dark gray kitten, no more than five months old, clinging to a branch.

Dropping the towel you dig your claws into the bark and quickly make your way up, ignoring Adora's calls. Reaching the kitten's branch you stare at each other for a second before offering your hand out to them. Their blue eyes look at your outstretched palm before making their way to you, sniffing and nuzzling your hand. Gently grabbing them you hold them close and carefully make your way back down to Adora. The kitten buries itself into the crook of your arm hissing when the blonde attempts to pet it and you giggle. The other woman pouts.

"Come on. I'm cold and hungry." You start back towards the car.

"What? We're keeping it?" Adora jogs to catch up with you.

"Well, yeah? Why not? He seems nice." The blonde scoffs. You smirk at her. "What? Jealous someone likes me more?" She pouts.

"No." She hops into the driver's seat as you settle into the passenger side, the kitten snuggling into your stomach. "Got a name?" You hum as you gently pet the small creature.

"Melog." You decide.

"Meatlog? Weird name." Adora giggles. You slap her arm.

"No, dummy. Me-log" The blonde bites her lip to stop from laughing and you turn your attention back to the kitten. "Don't listen to my wife. She doesn't understand us cats very well." The gray shape lets out a small "prrt" in response and you grin before turning your attention back to Adora. Her eyes are focused on the road so you reach over and grab her free hand with your own. She looks at you with her eyes lit up. "Eyes on the road." You scold. Her gaze snaps back forward.

"Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I just realized my last update I had a chance of having Covid so then I was thinking, man, they might think it got me. I'm still kicking. The results came back negative. I've just been a bit busy. Half our workforce is going back to school now so my hours are going up and I am two trophies from the plat for The Last of Us II. Third playthrough. Over 50 hours in this thing. So yeah. I'm planning on posting a one-shot either today or tomorrow for CLEXA so if some of y'all wanna read that. :) And don't worry. Catra and Adora still have stuff to work through, I have not forgotten. Stay safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, you are warned.

You step into the small apartment, Melog rushing to greet you with a mew and an aggressive leg rub.

"Hey little man." The kitten lets you run your hand over him once before running off to play on the tower you had found on sale. Catra said it's way too big for him but you just smiled at her as Melog scurried around it.

Letting out a breath you begin shedding your clothes, trading your pants for shorts that reach mid thigh and staying in just your sports bra for your top. You settle on the couch (just for a minute) and groan. Twelve hour shifts kick your butt sometimes. You check your phone and sigh at seeing Catra still won't be home for a couple hours. Opening your social media you start scrolling (just for a few minutes then you'll start prepping for dinner.)

Half an hour later you're scrunching your nose at one of those life hack videos when a call breaks you out of your trance and your stomach jumps to your throat.

Horde Inc.

_Catra_

No no no. You finally have her, you can't lose her in some work accident.

"Hello?" You ignore the squeak in your voice.

"Hey, uh, is this Adora?" The voice sounds nice. Awkward.

"Yes, is Catra okay?" The voice chuckles and you clench your fist.

"Oh yeah, Wildcat's fine." Your eyes narrow. "My bad, I guess this is supposed to be a professional call. I just struggle with being so serious sometimes y'know? Catra is going to be fine. We just had to give her a bit of a sedative so she'd stop moving around so much and making it worse. Man, almost nobody could get close to her." A hearty laugh sounds through the speaker. "She's certainly as flexible as a cat. I never thought a body could twist like that-"

"I'm sorry can you please get to the point." You snap, instantly regretting it from the silence on the other end of the line. The other woman seems to bounce back though because the cheerful voice remains.

"Right. She's not allowed to operate heavy machinery because of the sedative so she can't drive home, but we legally aren't allowed to just let her loose on the streets and tell her to walk, so if you could come pick her up? They'll explain everything when you get here."

"Yeah, of course. Is there anything special I have to do? Security or something?"

"Nah, just come in and tell Kyle at reception you're here for Catra and he'll show you the way."

"Alright, thanks." Right as you're about to end the call you stop. "By the way what's your name?"

"Right! I'm Scorpia. I'm a line lead a section over from Catra's line."

"Cool, thanks" Pocketing your phone you throw a shirt one and make quick work of the stairs of the apartment building, breaking into a sprint as soon as you're outside.

Bursting through the main doors to the factory you rest gasping against the counter. A scrawny guy is frozen on the other side and you give a small smile.

"Hey! I'm here for Catra?"

"Oh! Follow me." He leads you through a maze of hallways before stopping outside a door. From what you can see it's not labeled. "She's in there."

"Thanks." Twisting the nob and stepping the room you see it's a sort of medical center. Only one bed is occupied. Mismatched eyes meet yours and you rush forward. "Jeez Catra, what happened?" Cupping her face you turn her head to inspect and ensure she has no injuries. You're about to start a fullbody inspection when the other woman pushes you away and hops onto her feet.

"I'm fine." She growls. Her push was weak, but it still felt like a bus running into you. Then you see it as she stalks to the door, tail wrapped around herself. Her mane of hair is gone, reduced to a rough pixie cut. You catch up and reach for her hand, gently asking permission. She answers by sliding her fingers through your own and gripping tight. The soft fur of her tail brushes your arm before it wraps firmly around it. The walk to the car remains silent and you continue to sit in the quiet for a bit longer.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Her ears flatten and she avoids your eyes. "Catra, baby, please."

"I don't really know. I guess my hairtie broke or something." She worries her bottom lip. "They stopped the machine as soon as I yelled, but it still got most of it."

"Jesus." Your heart pounds in your chest and you pull the Magicat to into an embrace, tears welling in your eyes. "I almost lost you! A machine almost ate you. Jesus" You're shaking, but you don't know if it's from you or the other woman.

"I'm fine, Adora. I'm fine" Catra chokes out. Her claws dig into your shoulders a bit but you sigh in relief at the fact that she's still here to even do that. "I was getting tired of the maintenance anyway."

You don't know how long the two of you sit there simply holding each other, but you finally break away and start the drive home, glancing at one another the whole way. You try to not react when her hand drifts over and up your thigh. You know your failed when she gives a teasing squeeze.

Rushing up to the apartment you close the door quickly before your lips meet hard and fast. Catra lets out a muffled grunt when you push her against the door. You wrap your arms under her thighs and lift her up, releasing a breath as she wraps her legs around your waist. You push her against the door again and she gasps as your hips creates friction between the your bodies.

"Fuck, Adora." One hand lets your ponytail free and buries her fingers in your hair while the other drags down your back, her claws a whisper against your skin. You place kisses across her jaw and down her neck, the fur hot under your lips, before experimentally thrusting forward again. She lets out a yelp and her fingertips dig into your scalp and back as she arches into you. Smirking you adjust your grip slightly and move your lips to her ear.

"Like that, kitten?" The magicat whines and squirms, hips searching for any touch. Biting gently you move her a bit more so she is mostly supported by one arm, trailing your now free hand over her thighs and dipping between her legs and pressing your fingers directly against her. Catra groans lowly and buries her face into the crook of your neck, her harsh breaths hot against your skin. Rubbing slowly you press your cheek against the side of her head and bite your lip. Your arm is already getting sore. Her hips bucking forward freezes you. "Is this okay?" You whisper against her cheek. Growling, Catra pulls her head back and stares into your eyes.

"Christ Adora, yes." She kisses you roughly and bucks her hips again. "You'll be on the couch tonight if you don't finish what you started." You chuckle and start quick circles through her pants. She lets out a gutteral moan as she presses her lips against yours again. The ache in your arm grows, making you realize that you're running out of time. Slipping your hand under the waistband of her pants and underwear swiftly you run your fingers between her folds, relishing in the slick wetness built up. Catra jerks her hips erratically and drops her forehead to your shoulder, panting. Continuing the swift motions on and around her clit you place open kisses along her neck, coaxing her head back up and allowing you access to her throat.

Her nails gradually dig into your skin, the hand in your hair moving down to hold onto your back as well. Catra begins letting loose small squeaks and whines, thrusting into your fingers.

"Adora" She pants. "Adora- fuck" She gasps and whines loudly as you slip two fingers inside. Her claws are firmly buried into your skin now and you pump your fingers rapidly. Her walls flutter around you and she lets out a keening moan when you curl your fingers, her hips thrusting and shaking as her orgasm builds. A few more pumps of your hand her walls begin tightening. You curl your fingers again and bite the crook of her neck hard, relishing in the sound of your name escaping her throat and the drag of her claws as she releases. You help her ride down from her high before pulling your hand from her pants and gently setting her down. You smirk at her when her legs wobble a bit. Her chest is still heaving as she scowls at you.

"Shut up." You look up and away jokingly.

"What? I didn't say anything." Catra huffs then hums.

"Want me to return the favor?" Nervous energy rushes through you and your new scratches seem to catch fire.

"Oh, uh, n-no that's fine. I'm fine." The other woman looks at you and you think she might insist anyway, but she just shrugs.

"Okay." She starts towards the bedroom but looks back at you, her eyes bright. "Let's skip dinner? I'm absolutely drained." A smirk rises on her lips and you chuckle.

"I suppose. It is my fault." You reply as you follow her, ignoring the burning between your shoulder blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oof oof bois. on pen like 12 stolen from work. Also found where they stash the boxes :) Nothing will stop me. Also I never planned on doing Adora's POV in this fic but uh. well. this is what it look like. Also got 27 pages on the google doc for this fic? But it's only 15k words? Sounds fake. Anyways, thanks for reading! Stay safe :)


	13. Chapter 13

###### Catra

Gentle fingers running over the fur of your stomach greets you when you blink awake. You don't try to quiet the purring that rumbles in your chest and a smile presses against the back of your neck.

"Morning" Adora murmurs. You roll over and smile at her.

"Morning. When do you work?" The blonde lets go of you and lays on her back, arching her back in a stretch and grunts. You don't bother hiding your eyes traveling over her exposed stomach.

"Three hours. Only the closing shift then I'm off for two days." She sends a smile at you.

"You should come to Horde. You'd get paid more and weekends off unless they need overtime." Her blue eyes shoot to your scalp and you recoil a bit. "This was just an accident." You run your fingers through the short hair. Adora places her hand over yours and you close your eyes.

"I like the coffee shop. I like the people I work with. Speaking of" You open your eyes to the blonde wearing a smirk. "Someone seems fond of you" Please no "Wildcat."

"Shut up" You smack her hand away and sit up. A muffled meow comes from the livingroom before Melog pads into the room and climbs onto the bed. He yells at you before pressing his head into your hands purring. "Good morning to you, too" Adora huffs beside you.

"So who is Scorpia? Why wasn't she with you when I got there?"

"Are you jealous?" The blonde pouts.

"No! I just wanna know how she has a nickname for you and everything but I've never heard of her." You wrap your tail around her wrist and the tension leaves her shoulders a bit.

"She's the line lead one line over. My line lead disappears a lot so she watches both pretty often." You shrug. "That's about it."

"Mhmm, so she has a nickname for some employee she babysits?"

"She doesn't babys- so we talk a lot and she sits with me on breaks, so what?" Adora laughs and half tackles you. You whine as Melog runs away and turn your scowl to the blonde on you.

"You made a friend, Catraaa!" She giggles. You shove her off and she lets out a small "oof".

"She's not a friend. Just a voice talking at me at work."

"And you talk back."

"Well" you hesitate "Maybe I get tired of her voice." It's fake and Adora knows it.

"Invite her over sometime."

"What?" She makes it sound so simple. To just… invite Scorpia over? What would you do?

"Invite her over, I can invite a coworker too and we can like play games or something."

"Who would you invite?" She hasn't mentioned anybody. Your stomach churns at the thought of Adora hiding something from shake the thoughts away. She doesnt have to tell you everything. The blonde hums.

"I'm not sure yet. It might be a bit difficult with our schedules, but we'll figure it out." She slides out of bed and stretches again. Biting your lip you follow her and wrap your arms around her torso, running your fingers over her stomach and kissing her bare shoulder. She leans into you and hums. "I need to get a shower and eat, babe." You pepper kisses over her back and hover over the pale tips peaking out from under her sports bra.

"You have a couple hours to do that." You reply, pressing firm kisses to the tips and a final one to where you assume the middle of the scar is. Tucking your thumbs under the waist of Adora's shorts you smirk at her small gasp.

"Catra" There's a small warning in her tone and you giggle.

"Hm?" One of your hands moves back up, over the soft skin of her stomach, while the other tugs slightly at the article of clothing. The blonde stiffens a bit. "Don't forget to breathe, Adora" You purr before placing a kiss on her neck.

"Catra." Her voice is smaller, unsure. You freeze. "Are you sure? I- I have to be at work and I have to get a shower and I don't want to be late- but if you…" You can feel the other woman's body want to curl in on itself. "There is some time" She whispers. You slowly untuck your thumb and move around to stand in front of the blonde.

"Adora" You watch her throat bob as she swallows hard. "Do you want to?" You already know the answer.

"We can if you want to." She replies, avoiding your eyes. Her hands start to trail down your body. You grab them gently, holding back a growl.

"I asked if you wanted to, Adora."

"I-" The looks down and shifts on her feet. "N-Not right now. I'm sorry. I promise, later, I just, with work and-" You hush her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about giving a reason, baby. You don't want to, you don't want to." Shiny blue eyes stare into your own and you offer a small smile. "You get a shower and I'll make you something to eat, okay? Then you can go work with your prissy coffee people and figure out who will be coming to hang out, yeah?" She smiles a bit and nods. You stretch up and kiss her cheek gently, then her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I was inspired because I snagged an ever elusive Red Pen. Jk the only thing elusive about them are their caps. Also this would have been up like an hour earlier but TikTok really be out here sucking hours from my life daily. Fun fact I straight skipped about 75% of She Ra cause I just wanted to see them kiss and now I'm watching it with my friend and I'm like. Wow. I guess I missed a lot oops. Me and my manager roommate are slowly succeeding in convincing our company we're married so I can go to the manager christmas party. I tried to do an evil face but it won't work. Stay safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W homophobia and abuse

**Adora**

"Catra wait up!"

The young magicat's squeaky laugh rings in your ears as you give chase. The quiet thumps of your shoes against the ground sound like a bell compared to the silent brush of the other girls bare feet. You begin to close the distance and a victorious grin spreads across your face.

Until Catra turns around quickly and pounces at you.

Your back hits the ground with a hard thud, a yelp slipping from you. Wrapping your arms around your friend you grapple around on the ground laughing. Her hand pushes against your cheek in an effort to break free, the fur soft against your skin.

"Catra" The low slow drawl of your foster mother startles both of you and claws prick your cheek, a weak stinging echoing on your face. The woman's shadow looms over you and Catra's hand grips yours tight. The pressure is dull and your eyes close in a wince.

Hot tears drip onto the bare skin of your shoulder as the body pressed against yours shakes. You open your eyes, blinking at the dim light of the room.

"Why me?" Catra growls. "What did I ever do to her that she has to torment me my whole damn life?" You squeeze the furry hand in yours, unsure if there is anything you can say. The other teen buries her face into your shoulder sniffling. Running your fingers through her thick hair she lets out a weak purr as you scratch gently behind one of her ears.

"Hey, Catra?" She hums and you reluctantly pull away from her. Mismatched eyes stare at you curiously. Your palms are clammy and an awkward chuckle fills the air. Black ears stand up as the magicat studies you. "I'm uh… Catra I'm gay." Your tongue feels too big as she stares at you.

"What?" Your stomach drops. "What do you mean you're gay?" She stands quickly and turns away from you, an arm across her torso the other hand covering her mouth. Her ears are flat against her head. You can't find the words before she speaks again. "So, what, you're a lesbian? Really?" She turns and faces you, fire in her eyes. She clenches her fist. "Fucking disgusting." Her voice grows deeper and you can't hold back a whimper and close your eyes as her fist makes contact with your jaw. The pain is dull as you look back up, propping yourself up on your hand. Your father stands before you covered in shadow and tears slide down your cheek. "Of course your parents gave you up." He growls before raising his arm again. A white clawed hand leaves the shadows as you turn your back to protect your face. White hot burning rakes between your shoulder blades as the claws slice over your skin and you gasp-

Your eyes shoot open and you're sitting up in a bed in a dark room. You try to get your breathing under control and let your eyes adjust. Pulling your legs up you rest your head on your knees and let out a quiet sob your back still burning. A sleepy voice to your right startles you.

"Adora?" Catra questions quietly. "You okay?" Your voice fails you when you try to reply so you settle for simply nodding. She can probably see it anyway. Silence returns to the room and you think she might have fallen asleep again but she shifts closer, reaching out and pulling your hand to her chest. The soft warm fur brushing against your skin calms you more and you let out a sigh. Sliding back down under the sheets you wrap your arms around the magicat. A quiet but firm purr rumbles in her chest and she presses her head against your chest.

Kissing the top of her head you bury your nose into her hair and close your eyes. Holding her close you feel her breathing slow as she falls back asleep. The burning on your back barely fades as you begin to drift off to an empty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know it's been awhile and it's a really short chapter. I've picked up extra hours at work and I've gotten back into drawing so my time has been eaten alive. I appreciate all of your comments and they really have motivated me to get this written up so, thank you. Stay safe


	15. Chapter 15

**Catra**

Adora's calm face and quiet snores hide earlier's nightmare easily. Your tail flicks restlessly beside you as you study the sleeping woman. What are you to do? Should you ask her about it? It could just make it worse. The blonde is obviously trying to cover up her pain.

Releasing a frustrated sigh you slip out of bed and pad into the kitchen. You have to go to work in a few hours but after last night you're barely comfortable leaving the bedroom let alone the apartment. A soft head bumps your leg gently and you set the cat's food down for him to eat. As Melog very noisily scarfs the kibble down you make yourself a bowl of cereal, peeking into your room (Adora is still sound asleep) before settling onto the couch to eat.

You scroll through your phone slowly. Should you talk to her friends? You've only said a few words to either of them when Adora was on a call with them. Glimmer did seem a bit nicer after you brought the blonde back home. You shake your head. Bow would probably be the better choice. From Adora's stories the smaller girl would be on a plane back here as soon as she thought her friend needed help. The man is similar, but seems to have a bit more self control. Taking a determined bite of your food you decide to try talking to her first before dragging her friends into you finish you rinse out your bowl and pick up Melog's before heading back to the bedroom.

Adora is curled around your pillow and you let out a fond huff before your eyes zero in on her exposed back. More of the scars between her shoulder blades are visible from her position and you grow curious. Silently walking up you carefully tug the back of her sports bra down and whimper slightly. Dozens of scratches criss cross on top of each other. Thin lines that are unmistakably from clawed hands. The biggest of the scars is four lines, and was obviously deep when it occurred. Adora grumbles slightly and you release the fabric, guilt already consuming you. You stare at the blonde wide eyed but she simply smacks her lips a few times before nuzzling further into the pillow. Letting out a relieved breath you hang your head. Did that other magicat do that? Or was it someone else? Reaching out your hand again you brush blonde hair out of the other woman's face.

"Adora?" You press gently. A quiet groan. "Adora you should probably get up soon."

"Whyyy" She whines. You chuckle.

"Hang out with me for a bit before I have to go to work." The blonde sits up quickly rubbing her eyes. Your gut turns uncomfortably as you think of the scars she is hiding. You kiss her cheek and she smiles. "Morning"

"Morning." Adora puckers her lips at you and you oblige her. "Did you eat already?"

"Mhm. Thought I'd let you sleep a little longer." The _why_ is silent, but you both can feel it. Blue eyes stare at you, eyebrows scrunched in worry. "I had some cereal. Want me to make you a bowl?" Her shoulders slump in visible relieve and she nods.

"Please"

Adora settles onto the couch as you bring her bowl to her and she smiles up at you.

"What, am I your maid?" You tease.

"I wouldn't complain if you were" she quips back, making quick work of her breakfast. She checks her phone briefly, responding to you assume Bow and Glimmer and clearing a few notifications. You sit in comfortable silence (Aside from her slurping as she eats) until she hands you her bowl of leftover milk.

"You're an actual child." You state before tilting your head back and drinking the milk.

"I don't like cereal milk" Adora pouts.

"I've literally watched you eat peanut butter on pickles." You almost gag at the memory and it appears Adora does too.

"I'll try anything once. And that is something I am happy to keep at the label of tried it." Her phone chimes and she unlocks it, freezing as she stares at the screen. Adora's eyes glance over it quickly and you can see tears start welling up.

"Adora?" She jerks and looks at you, locking the device and tucking it between her thighs. She avoids your eyes as she lets out a small hum. "What's that? What's wrong?" She shakes her head.

"Nobody. Nothing. It's fine." She offers a smile and you flick your tail.

"Babe-" Adora cuts you off by snatching the remote from the arm of the couch.

"We didn't get to finish that documentary last night. Let's finish before you have to go to work." You flatten your ears and study the other woman. She opens her arms to you and you reluctantly snuggle into her side. Her fingers comb through your hair and run along your ears before starting again.

Who was that? Why won't she just talk to you? You have to force your muscles to relax before the blonde catches onto your frustration. What if it was Kathrine? Would she- No, no she wouldn't go back to _that_ … Would she? She's safe with you. Why would she give it up? Looking up at Adora's face you can see that she isn't with you. Her eyes are distant and body stiff. She must feel you looking at her though because she presses a soft kiss to the top of your head and one of your ears. Offering her a quiet purr you turn your eyes back to the TV.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bow." You press the phone between your ear and shoulder as you unlock your car and hop in. You have time to talk as you let everybody else leave the parking lot.

"Uh, hey Catra. What's up?"

"What do you know about what happened between Kathrine and Adora?" Silence fills the call until Bow lets out a small cough.

"Not much, honestly. They started talking shortly after college started. Adora stopped talking about her much a few months after they became official. We only knew they were still together because we would ask sometimes." The line goes quiet again. "Adora grew distant for awhile, though. We don't exactly know why. She sent us a text that her phone was getting shut off and that she'd get ahold of us again when she was able to get service. That took like three months." You hum.

"What about her family? What's up with that?" Bow lets out a sigh.

"They cut ties when Adora left for college. Good riddance in my opinion. Why?"

"She's been having nightmares recently and I'm pretty worried. I was hoping you might have some ideas on how to help? Or give me some new info that I could use." You scratch your scalp before glancing around the almost empty lot.

"I think you should just talk to her. She doesn't like to but maybe you'll be able to get her to open up a bit."

"Yeah" You nod to yourself. "Yeah, okay. I'll try."

You say your goodbyes and you start the short drive home, already thinking of what to say.

Closing the door behind you quietly you glance around the apartment. The lights are off and from the lack of dishes in the sink Adora did not make dinner. A quiet sniffling catches your attention and you make your way to the bedroom. A dark lump is curled up on the bed and you can see the small shivers of the shape shaking.

"Adora?" The blonde freezes. "Adora, please. What's wrong?" You walk in and sit beside her. "Talk to me." She gulps in a breath of air.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Your tail lashes and you stand back up stiffly. Adora lets out a quiet whimper and coils herself tighter.

"This is a partnership, Adora." You growl. You don't want to sound so angry, but you're tired of being patient. Tired of not knowing what is okay and what is not. "Talk to me so I can help you." You start shedding your uniform. "Even if I can't actively do anything, you need to get things off your chest. Tell me stuff. Please" You plead. Tugging a pair of shorts on you stand by the dresser quietly. "I worry more when I don't know what's wrong, Adora."

The room is silent save for a few sniffles from the bed. The other woman takes a loud deep breath.

"Okay." She whispers. "Will- Will you come here?" Turning and sliding into the bed you come face to face with Adora. Tears stain her cheeks and her nose and eyes are puffy and red. She swallows and grabs your hand with one of her own, the other reaching up and running over one of your ears, gripping it gently. She releases a shaky breath. "He's dead." She chokes out a sob. "My father. He's dead." You gently run your fingers through her hair as she buries her face into your chest. "I hated him. I still do. But he was still there. All the shit he said and did… He got away with it. He got away with it and I have to deal with the mess it made." Her cries fill the room and your arms wrap around her tight, pulling her closer. Kissing her forehead you pull back slightly to look at her.

" _We_ are gonna deal with it, Adora. You're not alone. I'm right here, and I will be every step of the way. We will deal with it and get it all cleaned up, okay?" She hides her face in your fur again and you hold the back of her head. "Okay, Adora?"

The small nod is all you need for all the frustration to leave your muscles and you pull her as close as you can, limbs tangling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Early day today and I managed to scribble an outline for this at work so. I am running out of ideas for things for them to do, though. So I'm open to suggestions! Stay safe :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Catra**

Adora is at work when you wake up. Early shift today you suppose. Sliding out of bed you change into a different set of clothes and wander into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before settling onto the couch. Melog hops up beside you and settles in your lap as you scratch behind his ears slowly.

Squinting at the calendar (Adora wanted it to be better "organized") from your spot you see that she's off in about an hour. You hop up and slide your shoes on.

The walk to the coffee shop is almost nostalgic. You haven't come since that day you found Adora outside. Your fur fluffs up at the feelings that come back. Now is not the time to go down memory lane. Adora is yours now. The ring on her finger proves it. You ignore the tingle in your fangs that remind you another way of marking that she's walk faster as the building comes into view, excited to see the blonde.

Pushing the door open the bell is almost deafening compared to the quiet of the interior.

"Be with you in just a moment!" The familiar voice calls to you and you smirk, tail curling in delight. Reaching the counter you click your claws against the top. Adora has her back to you, wiping up a spill you have no doubt she made.

"The service here is awful." You purr, a real one rising in your chest when the other woman turns quickly, barely catching a bottle of syrup that got bumped.

"Catra!" A grin splits Adora's face and she comes up to the counter, mirroring you. "What're you doing here?" You shrug.

"Wanted to see your pretty face." A blush rises on the blonde's cheeks. "You're off soon, I figured we could grab some food." She nods and glances at the register.

"I've got about twenty minutes. Do you wanna order now?"

"Just a mocha. I'll get food when you get off." She nods and turns around, starting the drink. When she slides the cup to you but makes no move to ring it up you raise an eyebrow. "Gonna make me pay?" Adora just waves her hand.

"We get free drinks for working, but I rarely actually use mine. I've technically got months of free drinks built up." You hum disbelievingly but she just smiles back when the door chimes behind you. Reluctantly you pick a spot to sit so you can let Adora do her job. Sipping slowly you watch the blonde work, barely containing your purrs everytime she glances at you.

Finally another girl walks in and goes behind the counter and into the back after soft hellos to Adora. Your wife is almost bouncing by the time her coworker comes back with an apron and clocks into the register. The blonde hurries to put up her own apron and clock out, quickly making her way to you.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Adora questions.

"Surprise me" You grin. She stares at you. "Okay okay, I actually don't know the menu. Like. At all." A laugh escapes the other woman.

"Why don't you just come look at it, then?"

"Nah. I want a surprise." Her eyes narrow. Sliding your tail along her calf you bat your eyelashes. "Please?" She rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Fine. Since you asked nicely." Adora turns back around and lines up behind the couple people at the counter. Another woman is taking orders now, you assume she was hiding in the back until it got busy. You lose a few minutes to your phone before Adora slides into the seat across from you, bumping your leg with her own. She slides you a sandwich and watches you excitedly as you take a bite. You hum in appreciation and she smiles. "Good?""Mhmm" You reply, taking another bite. "Thank you." You continue eating in comfortable silence until an idea comes to mind. "Let's go somewhere." Wide blue eyes stare at you.

"What?"

"You're off tomorrow. Let's just. Pack some clothes and drive somewhere. We just have to be back in time for me to go to work monday night." Your tail wraps around her ankle gently. You know spontaneous things like this are uncomfortable for her. That's why you're here. To make her live. "We both need a break from things. It'll be fun! Stop at a cheap motel, check out anything interesting…" You leave the suggestion open, wanting to gauge her response. She starts nodding and you smile.

"Okay… What about Melog?" You're already standing up.

"We'll just leave a bunch of food down for him. He'll be fine." She hums in doubt. "Trust me, babe. It's gonna be great."

Two hours later you're staring out the window watching trees fly past while Adora hums along with whatever song is on the radio. Some country thing, about tractors and sweet tea.

"Hey, Adora?" She makes a questioning hum in response and you smile a bit. "You know I love you, right?" A choke and a cough. You giggle and look over at the other woman. Her knuckles are almost white as she grips the steering wheel and her blue eyes keep switching between you and the road.

"I- Did you really have to pick now to say that?" You pout.

"Well next time I guess I'll just keep it to myself." A blush has taken over her face, but she holds a hand out to you. You lace your fingers with hers.

"I love you too, Catra." Adora replies quietly. Your chest blooms with warmth and you raise your entwined hands to your lips, kissing hers gently before resting your head against the glass of the window and closing your eyes.

A loud horn wakes you as your body jerks to the side then back the other way, your seatbelt tugging painfully at your chest. A gasp escapes your throat as noise fills your ears, too loud for you to focus. You close your eyes tight against the changing light and small… shards? Something presses against your right side as your body stops moving and the noise quiets. Faint horns sound around you but you try to ignore them as you take in your surroundings, blinking slowly. The windshield of the car is mostly gone, in shattered pieces across the dashboard and you wince. That's going to be expensive. A faint noise sounds next to you. Deliberate. Looking over Adora is staring at you with wide eyes. Tears are in the corners. No no, you're okay, don't cry. You reach your left hand out to her.

"I'm okay" You say, your voice is dull to your own ears. The tears are falling now. She grabs your hand firmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Catra" Her voice sounds like it's underwater. You scrunch your eyebrows together. How is everything so loud but so faint? You chuckle, but struggle to suck in the extra air. Your ears flatten. Adora must notice. "It's okay, it's okay. The ambulance is on the way, everything will be okay." You nod and blink. It takes a lot more effort to open them again, however.

"Adora" Your heart starts racing. What happened?

"I'm here, baby. Right here" Her face gets fuzzy. She shakes your hand and your eyes refocus. "Just keep talking to me okay?"

Okay. You nod. She glances behind her and she gets fuzzy again. She turns back to you.

"Catra, hey."

Yeah?

"Catra." Her voice gets louder, yet fainter.

What? Just say it, Adora. You can talk with your eyes closed. The lights hurt.

"Catra!"


	17. Chapter 17

**7 Years Ago**

"Come here, child."

Your ears pin flat against your head as the older woman's deliberate words float from behind you. The door clicks shut quietly. You regretted it the moment you looked into Adora's tear filled eyes. But Weaver won't believe you, no matter how many times you say it. You turn to face her, your tail wrapping around your waist. You don't even get the chance to raise your head to look at her before a slap sounds through the hall and your head jerks to the side. Your claws dig into your skin as you clench your teeth. You ignore the panicked shuffling of feet from the top of the stairs.

"Make a fool of yourself all you want, but do not drag me into your disgrace." Weaver almost growls. You bite your tongue to stay silent. "Those parents will think I can not handle my children. They may even tell the agency." She glides past you into the kitchen. "You know what would happen to you if they deem me unfit? Most foster parents don't take beasts like you." You flinch. "I think I am beginning to see why." She waves her hand. "To your room." Spinning around you almost sprint up the stairs as tears fill your eyes. Closing your door you choke out a sob. Her bed is gone. Everything is gone. Sliding to the floor you run your claws through your hair. Adora is gone. Just like that. She's… You growl. She left you behind. Your claws prick your scalp and you withdraw them.

Your body aches, and you're tired. But fire flows through your veins. Standing and grabbing your pillow you muffle your scream into it. When your claws dig into the fabric you pull, tearing it open, the polyester filling spilling out. Baring your fangs you reduce the pillow case to shreds. When you finish you turn your attention to your bed. Your claws catch on the springs painfully but you ignore it as padding flies around you. Panting heavily you shake out your hair and hop off, standing in the middle of the room.

The floor is cold when you sit, drawing your knees close. You ponder your next move as you pick stuffing from under your nails. Small lines of blood trail through the fur on your legs. You can shower tomorrow. That's a start. Tomorrow: Shower. What next? School? People will ask where Adora is. Or maybe they already know. So, suffer through school. Wiping your nose you stand up and step over the short metal of Adora's bedframe. Just for tonight. A final goodbye.

A body roughly shoves you out of the way in the hall as you make your way to your next class. Your tail tightens around you and your ears flatten. Only a month without Adora and already aggressions have risen. You don't know why everybody seems to hate you. You don't really care though. Screw them. Your hackles raise when another body sidles up beside you.

"Sup?" Lonnie says nonchalantly. You huff as Kyle takes his place on her other side and you can feel Rogelio's large presence behind you.

"What." You reply flatly.

"We can't walk with you to class?" She questions. "C'mon, Catra. Adora's gone but we're still-"

"Don't. Say her name. I don't care. I don't need her. I don't need you. Just go to your own class." A growl rumbles in your throat and you bare your fangs slightly. You hear a faint hiss leave the lizard and he shifts closer to Kyle. Lonnie stops in her tracks but you continue.

"Fine! Be on your own! We won't try anymore since you obviously don't want any help. Come on boys." You dig your claws into your arms as you continue to class alone.

You hiss slightly as your shoulder hits the lockers. Snickering sounds around you in the otherwise empty hallway. You just needed a moment in the restroom. Why can't you just be left alone?

"Kitten all alone now? Can't really blame Adora for ditching you. She's been trying to find an excuse. She was just too nice to tell you." You don't know the name of the boy speaking, and you don't really care to find out. His lackeys cackle their agreement.

"Leave me alone." You growl. He laughs.

"Why they let a mutt like you go to school with the rest of us is a mystery. You and all you little mixed breeds." Clenching your fists your claws dig into your palms. "To dumb to speak, probably." He continues to his friends.

"Shut up!" You scream. His eyes widen as you meet them. Then he smirks.

"What you gonna do about it?" One of the other boys actually backs up a bit. Hissing you lash your hand out. He manages to dodge it and then he sends a fist towards your face, but you slip under it rake your claws across his cheek. Blood flows quickly from the scratches. His fingers touch it and he winces. "You bitch!" He comes at you again and you hop around him, dragging your claws up his arm as you go.

"What is going on here?" A voice sounds from the other end of the hallway and you freeze. Heels click against the tiled floor as the teacher makes her way to the group. The boys step further from you and the leader sniffles. You wrap your tail around yourself as the woman's eyes shift to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a god-tier work schedule this week! And js waking up at 4 AM to all your comments after last chapter was the most satisfying thing :) Thank all of you! Stay safe


	18. Chapter 18

**Adora, Present**

You smooth your hand over the tan fur in front of you, swallowing hard. Catra's chest rises and falls steadily. You sniffle and wipe your nose on your sleeve. Standing you kiss her knuckles gently before leaving the room and pulling out your phone. The screen is cracked and the case was scratched, but it works.

Your hands are shaking and you stare at the tears that drop onto your wrist. They said it was a drunk driver. He lost control and swerved, hitting another car. From there it was a chain reaction, five vehicles involved total. You still can't help the guilt that eats at your stomach. You should have paid better attention. Noticed what was happening. Taking several deep breaths you peak back into the room.

Catra is still laying there, unmoving. White bandages are wrapped around her head, her ears sticking out in what you are sure is an uncomfortable angle. More are wrapped around her torso, the side of the door had caved in and broken a few of her ribs. You look back at your phone before going to your contacts.

"Hey! I thought you and Catra were going on an adventure?" Bow's cheerful tone calms you slightly.

"There… There was an accident…" You swallow again.

"An accident? Are you okay?" His voice immediately gets worried. You nod.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. I just had a few scratches. But Catra…" Your voice cracks and you cover your mouth as your stomach rolls again.

"Adora, is she okay?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. It's been a whole day, Bow. What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't?"

"Hey, hey. It'll be okay. She will wake up Adora." He soothes. You lower your eyes to the floor when a couple people walking past give you sad looks. "Let me text Glimmer and we can call in like ten minutes okay?" You start to nod then freeze.

"Thanks, Bow. But I'm gonna stay with her and I don't want to bother her or have her wake up to all of that."

"Adora" You know that voice.

"Really, Bow. Thank you. I'll talk to Glimmer for a few, but not too long."

"Okay, okay. I'll have her text."

"Okay. Bye."

Hanging up you let out a sigh and lean your head back against the wall. Next thing. They won't let you stay here much longer. You tuck your phone back into your pocket and enter the room again, ignoring the scrunched face of one of the nurses at the desk. Plopping back into the hard chair you choke out a sob as you stare at Catra's sleeping form. Even her fur is dull. You don't want to leave her side for a second. But you're going to have to figure something out regarding where to stay until she wakes up. You glance out the window at the fading light. It can wait until tomorrow you decide, lacing your fingers with the still form in front of you.

Working the crick out of your neck while sipping a cup of coffee you sigh. You choke down the final bite of your breakfast before standing up and heading back to Catra's room.

"With a Magicat no less. These kids think they can be with anything just because it can talk. You would never see my children with animals like that." The voice draws your attention and you glance over to the nurse from yesterday with her lip curled as she speaks to a coworker, staring at you from the corner of her eye. She looks away quickly when she notices you caught her, however. Raising your head you start to make your way to her, but your phone ringing stops you. Growling you look at the caller ID. Glimmer.

"Hello?" You don't mean to snap.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Glimmer brushes your tone off easily.

"I would be better if the staff here would learn some respect." You huff before entering the room. Catra still hasn't moved a muscle.

"Oof. Anything new? Has she woken up yet?" You sigh.

"No. I don't know how much longer they'll let me stay, either. Or if I'll even be able to move if I sleep in this chair one more night." The other end of the line is quiet.

"You know my parents would be more than happy to rent you a place up there. At least until she wakes up." You shake your head firmly.

"No no. I don't want them spending all that money on us. They don't even know Catra. And there's no telling when she'll wake up. It could be weeks." The other woman huffs.

"They were hurt that you went and got married without telling them. But you know they won't mind. They would do the same for any of us. And they understand not wanting to be so far away from your wife after what just happened." You stay quiet for a bit, thinking.

"If I can't figure something out I'll let you know, okay?"

"I'll hold you to it, Adora." Her tone tells you she means it.

"Okay. Thank you, Glim."

After spending all day scrolling through your phone, watching the nurses do their checkups on the magicat, or simply staring at the slow rise and fall of the woman in front of you, a quiet knock interrupts your pondering. You look up to see the apologetic smile of a nurse. Her nametag says Elizabeth.

"Hey, hun." She cooes. You offer her a small smile.

"Another checkup?" You ask. Her eyes soften.

"I'm sorry. They just told me to let you know they'll be enforcing visiting hours now. I'm real sorry." Your heart plummets.

"Oh."

"There's still two hours left for visitation. And we'll be certain to call if she wakes up, hun. I swear." You can only nod and look back to Catra's face. After a few moments of silence Elizabeth slips back out of the room and you rub at the corners of your eyes. Your fingers come back wet. Sniffling you think of all your options. Angella and Micah are a last resort. The city is Teflon, not huge but a hotel or even motel will be bordering a hundred a night minimum. Groaning you look out the window, staring at a park a few blocks away. You gasp and sit up. You're in Teflon. You've been to that park. You stomach rolls as you think of why then you glance back at Catra. It's just temporary. She'll wake up. Soon. You hurry to the hallway and pull your phone out again. Swallowing the lump in your throat you dial a number and hold it to your ear. After a few rings the other line clicks.

"Adora?" Your back stings at her voice, but you ignore it.

"Hey, Kathrine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I've been thinking of making a tumblr? More just converting my old one to this fic, lol. I dunno what I would do, but I would post any drawings I end up doing there. Maybe teasers for future chapters? What do you guys think?


	19. Chapter 19

**Catra**

**5 Years Ago**

_Wham_

You hear the decorations in the hall rattle as the door hits the frame behind you. Tail lashing you jump into your bed and bury your screams into your pillow.

She's here. _She's been here._ The past two years of nothing from the blonde and the bitch has been in Fright City the whole time. Your claws sink teasingly into the mattress and you almost give into the desire to rip it to shreds as it tears the fabric a bit when you pull away. You growl. Weaver would be pissed, it's already your third one since _She_ left, and you don't have the energy to deal with that right now. She's already up your ass to get a job so she doesn't have to "Keep feeding your ungrateful mouth."

Rolling over and flopping onto your back you consider it. Between work and school you would barely be in the house anymore, thus not having to deal with Weaver almost ever. Nodding you decide it. After school tomorrow you'll go around gathering applications. You sigh and roll onto your side, tail curling around your thigh. You stare at the empty space across from you. Weaver had taken the bed frame out the day after she left, but has left it bare. Not even a snotty little kid for the temporary time before it gets adopted or moved.

With a sigh you wipe your cheeks, groaning at your fur slicking back against your skin. You'll do it without anybody. Make a life. Survive. She wants to forget you? _Fine._

The job is surprisingly not awful. Starting was rough and the people you were scheduled to work with usually ended their shift pissed off, but it's not your fault they don't know when to shut up.

"I'll mop while you take the trash out?" Your ear flicks at the almost too sweet voice behind you. Perfuma, the name almost makes you laugh, is the only person they put on a shift with you anymore. She didn't back down when you snapped at her and you eventually got tired of trying. She talks a lot, but it doesn't bother you as much as it used to.

"Yeah, sounds good." You grab the new bags and come back up front. Only two cans, but you appreciate the time outside to cool off from whatever excitement the evening brought.

"How have things been?" She tries to be casual. You sigh.

"Fine."

"Have you tried to contact them?" Yeah. Perfuma weaseled your story out of you.

"No. I don't want to." Jerking the knot on the bag you move to the next one.

"Maybe" You can practically feel her testing the air, "If you don't want to contact them and try to resolve things you should let them go." Your ears pin back and your tail lashes behind you.

"I did let them go" You growl.

"Catra-" Whipping around you bare your teeth.

"They are not here. I let them go. I'm going on with my life without them."

"That's what I mean, Catra." The blonde straightens up and narrows her eyes. "This anger and frustration is because you have not let go of them. You're living life angry but you don't have to. Aren't you tired of it?" Turning back to the last trash can you switch the bags.

"I got fucked over with this life. I have a right to be angry." You growl before taking the bags out to the dumpster. Tossing them in you huff before screaming and raking your claws across the metal container, four more marks joining the countless others. What does she know? Being abandoned then ignored? They had walked most of the city together, _She_ could have found the foster home. But she didn't. She left, and never looked back.

**2 Years Ago**

You gently set the framed diploma in the box, the last of very few items you get to take from this place. Shadow Weaver had already made it clear she had to be gone by the time she came home, which is fine with you. You're content to never see her face again. You already signed the lease on an apartment yesterday.

Fur still fluffed from the quiet excitement of graduating you carry the box down and set it into the backseat of your crappy little car. Getting a job so young had benefits you hadn't considered when you had started. You hear the door open and close behind you. The tension is almost palpable. Lips curling into a smirk you turn back to face the trio.

"Sayonara, I guess." You laugh.

"You know how to contact us, Catra." Lonnie replies firmly. Kyle rubs his arm and Rogelio raises his head in agreement.

"Useless information, really." Your ears lower slightly. Lonnie stares back at you for a few seconds before shrugging.

"We've always had each other's backs. Even if one of us didn't want it." She states before turning and entering the house again. Weaver gave them a few extra days. Kyle quickly follows. The lizard hybrid hangs back, however. Hissing his own goodbye with a quiet rumble from his chest he marks a deep line into the porch frame before following the other two. Staring at the mark you swallow before moving to the drivers side. Grabbing the handle you meet your own eyes in the mirror. Tears brim in your eyes and your stomach tumbles. With a hiss you sprint back around and up the stairs dragging a claw across the wood under Rogelio's mark. You wonder if he'll convince the others and your heart sinks. There would have been five marks. _Should have been five._

Heading back to your car you drop into your seat with a sigh, looking back at the house one more time before starting the vehicle and pulling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've never worked at a coffee place but I couldn't see Perfuma working at a fast food place so I apologize if it's not at all what it's like. It's been forever again! And it's really my fault, I've had this chapter planned since posting the last one. I really had to get it typed today though cause I made a mess on my desk and the paper got wet. And I wrote in pen. So the clock started ticking until I wouldn't be able to read it anymore, lol. Your comments and kudos really have helped me though, I swear. I have been brainstorming an ending with my roommates so that I have one in sight, and boy oh boy they want y'all to hurt. Stay safe!


	20. Chapter 20

**Adora, Present**

Alright. Key under the mat, livingroom is right inside, just crash on the couch till visiting hours. Bending down you fish the key out from under the welcome mat and after a few fumbles you get the door unlocked. The house is quiet and you let out a relieved breath. Kathrine had said her parents are on vacation and that she will be in Fright City for a few days. You hope Catra will be awake and able to go home by then.

Grabbing a blanket from a closet you curl up on the expensive cream couch and glance around. Things are still spotless like always, not a hair in sight despite the family of Magicats. A few things have changed, the couch new and a bigger television. You try to ignore the hallway leading to Kathrine's bedroom even though it's presence makes the hair on your neck stand on end. With a sigh you flick the TV on and let the noise of the documentary narrator lull you into a restless sleep.

Pretty green eyes framed by black fur approach you, a fang peeking out from a smirk as your teammates pat your back and whoop. You stand up straighter trying fruitlessly to fight off a blush. The magicat is a couple inches shorter but her confidence makes her appear taller. A clawed hand reaches towards you and you splutter.

"Kathrine Woods." Her voice is teasing and you take her hand, giving a small shake.

"Adora Carr." You try to ignore the shivers that travel up your arm from Kathrine's claws dragging across your skin. Your eyes trace over the long fur framing the woman's face. You swallow hard as a thick furred tail curls up behind her. Turning as she moves slowly around you her tail brushes your arm.

"Adora Carr." She purrs. Her eyes flick behind you and her ears lower as she giggles. "Well, Adora. You might wanna duck."

"Wha" You grab the back of your head when a half full water bottle hits it. Wincing you blink a few times before focusing on a mismatched pair of eyes.

Jumping up with a gasp you grab Catra's hand but it's motionless in your own. Another blink and her eyes are closed again, still laying how she has been the past few days. Swallowing your sobs you fall back into the chair and hold her hand against your cheek.

"Please" You whisper quietly.

A loud laugh escapes you as the magicat sitting across from you takes a satisfied sip of her drink.

"No way you shaved your tail!" You giggle. Kathrine gives a toothy smile, showing off sharp fangs. You hide your blush behind your hand.

"Only part of it, but my mom finished the job." You snort and her ears pin back playfully. "I was like, seven! And I think it grew back just fine." To prove her point she curls her tail over the table a little bit, showing off the long fur. You hum your agreement, curious if it really was as soft as it looks. The tip flicks a few times before disappearing back under the table. You look up again and meet striking green eyes. Offering a smile you launch into a tale from when you were fifteen and Glimmer had thought it would be a cheaper idea to use craft glitter with normal makeup instead of actual glittery makeup. Despite only being an observer Adora had been washing sparkles from her hair for days.

Sighing and leaning back into the chair you jerk awake when you keep falling. A quick glance around reminds you that you are in fact on a couch. For the second night. And your wife still has not woken up. Gripping the blanket closer you choke out a cry.

"Hey, idiot." The squeaky but low drawl has you looking up quickly, then trying to ignore the disappointment low in your stomach when the face that greets you has a mask of black fur. Kathrine presses closer to you and your hands grip her exposed waist, fingers running through soft fur. Feeling your face heat up as she brings her face closer you glance at her lips when she bites it. Her breath brushes across your skin, "Kiss me."

Gripping the tawny hand tightly you sniffle and shake your head firmly.

"Please" Claws prick your back gently as feather soft fur brushes against the exposed skin of your stomach. Pressing closer you look up as green eyes close, yours following soon after.

A sigh and the sharp pain in your back fades, the body beneath you disappearing.

"Adora?" Your lips curl a bit as you let out a tired laugh.

Another trick. Another trick.

A sob escapes you and you fall forward when your hand is tugged. Fingers comb

through your hair gently and you shudder.

"Please" Gripping the form in front of you tightly you don't bother holding back the tears anymore. "Please." Arms pull you in tight and hold you.

"Hey, hey. Adora look at me." Sniffling you stay still a moment, relishing in the feelings before they are taken away again. A gentle hand cups your cheek and lifts your head slightly. With a sniff you blink open your eyes, one blue one gold meeting them. Sighing you blink again, but freeze when they remain.

"Catra?" The magicat smiles tiredly and nods. You jump up with a choked laugh and cup her face with both hands. "You're awake. You're awake!" After one more confirming nod you surge forward, pressing your lips together firmly. Catra returns your eagerness just as hard and pulls you back into the bed, wrapping her arms around you again. Reluctantly you break apart and opt to just rest your foreheads together. The magicat sheepishly grins.

"I'm guessing I've been out longer than just a quick nap?" And you can't help the genuine laugh that escapes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope it wasn't too confusing to follow. So I have chapters 21 and 22 both outlined! I do not want to upset Jazzy or any of you with really long waits so I am trying to stay ahead. Stay safe! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Catra**

A year flies past you before you realize what has happened. A blur of pretty faces and soft skin. Burning liquid sliding down your throat easily as you meet another pair of blue orbs. You stare silently at the sleeping form beside you before sighing and slipping out from under the sheets. Pulling your shorts on you run your claws through your hair. Without another glance you leave the apartment.

The sky is just growing lighter as you walk to your own apartment, fur bushed up against the early morning chill. Taking the steps two at a time you walk into what you call home. Tail flicking you run your tongue over your fangs before grabbing a bottle from the fridge, popping the cap off with a claw. Sun not even up yet but screw it. You'll sleep it off before work tomorrow.

The day passes with nothing to note. Lounging on the couch or your bed, a pile of bottles building steadily between the two spots. You wake up hanging off the edge of the couch and you let out a groan. You already know you're late to work. And that there's no point in going in because they'll just send you back out the door.

Sliding to your feet you stagger to the bathroom, gripping the frame for a moment to balance yourself again. You rush forward though as your stomach rolls. Fortunately it calms down by the time you reach the toilet. After waiting a moment you straighten up and move to the sink, wetting your hands and running your fingers down your face. Blinking you meet your own bloodshot gaze.

It's as you stare at your reflection that you ask why. Why are you living like this? You know it's not some childish phase of finally having all the freedom in the world, you have been on your own for over a year now.

No. Not a phase. A habit, at this point.

Stray hairs stick out from your already wild mane and the short fur covering the rest of your body is shaggy, unkempt, dull.

_A mess._

Your stomach bubbles uncomfortably again and your ears flatten against your skull. Spitting bile into the sink you try to shake that slow, condescending drawl from your mind.

You are almost everything she said you would be. It had already taken longer than usual to find this most recent job, seemingly on your way to being blacklisted. With a wince you retract your claws from where they dig painfully into the hard countertop.

You have to change. Do something. Be better. Anything. You fought Weaver your whole life under the same roof, you will not be beat by a ghost. With a growl you push off the sink and grab a bag, beginning the tedious task of cleaning up your living space, and life.

Plopping onto the couch months later you let out a long sigh. Another long day, but this next check should get you caught up with everything. (It would have been sooner but you had to spoil yourself a bit with a nice laptop to… do nothing. Brainless games to pass the bit of time outside of work.) You kick off your shoes and stretch your legs a bit. There's still a few hours of light left so you decide to head to the coffee shop a few minutes away to bum off their wifi again. It's the only place that you have been able to keep going to so often.

Changing your clothes quickly you pick up your bag and head out the door. The walk is quiet, everybody you pass staying in their own lives. The air holds a bite. But you ignore it. Maybe you'll get a hot chocolate while you're there. You hum. You can spare it. All thoughts stop as you notice the shape by the door. Blonde. A hot feeling boils in your stomach and as you draw closer you know for certain. Lips curling into a smirk you approach slowly.

A slight shaking is the first thing you register as you struggle to open your eyes, closing them quickly as the light in the room damn near blinds you. The next thing you notice is the pain. Sharp in your side, but just about everywhere has a dull ache. You groan and let out a quiet hiss as you try to adjust before looking around. You quickly notice Adora beside you, crying? Immediately you reach out with your free hand and hold her head.

"Adora?" The blonde lets out a dry laugh and your eyebrows scrunch together. The other woman buries her face further into you as you pull her forward, running your fingers through her hair gently.

"Please." Your heart breaks at the quiet word and even more when she whispers it again.

"Hey. hey. Adora look at me." You cup her cheek and raise the blonde's head a bit so she can see you. Stubbornly she keeps her eyes closed for a few more moments before a sigh escapes her lips and teary blue meets your own. They blink tiredly but when they open again they open wide and you offer a small smile.

"Catra?" You nod and Adora lets out a laugh and cups your face with both hands. "You're awake. You're awake!" After another nod the blonde's lips meet your own firmly. You ignore the taste of tears and hold her close, eventually leaning back into the bed and pulling her with you. She pulls away and presses her forehead against your own. You offer a sheepish smile.

"I'm guessing I've been out longer than just a quick nap?" You decide the laugh that the other woman lets out must be what angels sound like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's really called being blacklisted but (at least factories here in the states) do something like it. My sister had awful work ethic with factories and by the time she had decided to try something else most factories wouldn't even give her a call back. Anyways, Stay safe


	22. Chapter 22

**Adora**

Most of the time after Catra wakes up is spent getting tested, the doctor and nurses are in and out of the room constantly. By the time visiting hours are over you can tell the magicat is drained. You want to argue with the nurse when she peeks in to tell you that it is time to leave but you know rules are rules. Leaning down you press a kiss to Catra's forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Mismatched eyes stare sleepily at you.

"Okay." A fang peeks out as she chews her lip a bit. "Promise?" Cupping her cheek gently with your palm your lips meet firmly.

"I promise." Your bones still itch as you leave the room and make your way out of the hospital. The evening air is cool on your skin as the sun makes its way down. You stick your hands into your pockets and bounce a bit. She's awake. Everything looks great. You'll be able to go home probably in a few days, you're sure of it.

The sun is almost completely below the horizon when you reach Kathrine's house and your legs freeze. The lights are on. You swallow. You forgot she was going to be back. One light flicks off, the kitchen you think, and you hold your breath then shake your head. Just go in, Adora. You can't stand out here however long she decides to be in the livingroom. As you prep yourself and pull the key from your pocket, however, the livingroom light turns off. Letting out a relieved breath you wait another minute before opening the door.

Entering slowly you look around. Your bundle of blankets is still on the couch, but otherwise the house is still spotless. A thud from down the hallway makes you jump and you stare at the faint light peeking out from under Kathrine's door. A shape blocks it for a second before moving again. Letting out a breath you shuffle over to the couch and shrug off your jacket. You sit and stretch your arms above your head, trying to release the tension in your shoulders. Should probably just skip a shower tonight. You don't want to risk running into Kathrine more than necessary.

A click signals a door opening and light floods the hallway. Your breath catches in your throat and you quickly lay back on the couch. The light turns off but you can hear footsteps coming back down towards the livingroom. They stop and another light turns on. The bathroom, you notice. Then you gasp slightly as the light frames long fur and pointy ears. One flicks and her face turns towards you a bit. You cover your mouth and bite your lip. With another twitch of her ear Kathrine continues into the bathroom, the door closing behind her. Letting out the breath you were holding you sling your arm over your eyes, vaguely aware of the running water in the other room. Just sleep. Then you can get up and see Catra again.

Her name as your mantra you will yourself to sleep. You're still awake when Kathrine leaves the bathroom, but you simply roll onto your side.

A faint pain in your arm makes you open your eyes and you stare at Catra's body sitting in the passenger seat. Glass is scattered everywhere, you can see small pieces caught in your wife's fur. You reach out and hiss slightly at the pain.

"Catra!" You cry. "Catra, please." Something feels wrong. Something feels off, but you can't figure it out. The stinging in your arm grows as the magicat shifts. "Catra, talk to me!" She blinks at you.

"Adora" She whispers. You stiffen. That's not her voice. "Adora!" She suddenly yells and you jerk, with a gasp you're sitting up on the couch. Breathing quickly you look around. The pain is still in your arm and you look at it, follow the clawed hand up to-

Kathrine's ears are pinned back and there's a sharpness in her gaze that makes you shrink a bit. Green eyes blink and her claws release you. She crouches in front of you and offers a smile.

"Hey, you okay? Neighbors probably thought someone was getting murdered." She chuckles. Your eyes are drawn to her fangs. You wonder if it's a magicat thing to show them off. "Adora?" You look back up to meet her gaze.

"Yeah. Sorry for being so loud. Just a nightmare from the accident." You unconsciously rub at your arm then wince when you press at the scratches too hard. She stares at you for a second before standing up and walking to the kitchen, tail swishing behind her.

"Sorry about that. You know how I get when I'm nervous or something. Hard to control them." She wets a towel before bringing it over and wiping the small amount of blood from your skin. You bite your lip. "Want me to take you to the hospital? Visiting hours start soon." Immediately you shake your head.

"That's not- you don't-"

"Look out the window, Adora." You do, and your stomach drops. It's absolutely pouring outside. You sigh.

"Yeah, thanks."

The short ride is silent and when Kathrine parks in a spot, turning the car off, you look at her questioningly. She shrugs.

"Figured I'd come in with you. Maybe you company or something till she wakes up."

"I'm sure she's probably already awake" You try but she's already stepping out of the car. With a sigh you follow, stiff at her shoulder as the two of you hurry through the rain to the doors. The secretary looks up at you then continues typing on her computer. You take the lead up to Catra's room, picking up the pace when the door comes into view. A scoff catches your attention and you look over, rolling your eyes at the nurse that just can't seem to mind her business. This time she doesn't seem to be able to wait because she's instantly whispering to the other nurse stantioned with her. She's at least quiet enough that you can't hear her so you continue to Catra's room, only stopping when you feel Kathrine's presence behind you disappear. You turn around to see her walking towards the other woman.

"Kathrine it's-" She holds up her hand and continues on. Your stomach sinks a bit but you ignore it, turning into your wife's room instead. A smile splits your lips as Catra's eyes meet yours.

"About time, slowpoke." She teases. You huff looking at the clock on the wall.

"Only by a few minutes." You settle into the chair beside the magicat.

"You should've been like those people on Black Friday pressed against the doors until they let you in." Unable to resist anymore you lean forward and capture her lips, Catra returning the kiss eagerly.

"Sleep well?" You question when you pull back. Blue and gold blink at you unamused.

"Like a rock. On a pile of other rocks." She deadpans and you giggle.

"Any news?"

"Nah, not really." She stretches and her claws flex a bit. You swallow and glance at the door. "Said I should be able to start walking around tomorrow." Catra grabs your hand and leans a bit, so you lean in as well. "I think I'll walk today, though." She whispers. You smack her wrist gently with a laugh.

"Catra! Listen to the doctor!" She cackles.

"Don't worry. You'll be here to help me." You hum and nuzzle your face into the crook of her neck, her fur soft against your skin. Her purr vibrates against you. Offering a gentle kiss to the spot you relax more as her fingers run through your hair, until she stiffens and her purr stops. Sitting up you blink in confusion then it hits you.

Kathrine stands in the doorway, her face impassive while Catra is more obviously not pleased at the visitor. The long haired magicat offers a smile before settling into the chair in the far end of the room.

"Hey, we didn't think you would be awake yet." Her voice is smooth and you swallow. Catra's grip on your hand tightens.

"Surprise." Catra purrs. There's an edge to her voice and you try to soothe her by running your thumb over her hand. The room is silent for several minutes, the tension rising steadily. It reaches its peak when Catra tugs you down and presses a kiss to your lips before pulling you further and nipping your neck. You gasp slightly and you can feel your face heating up. Sitting back you bite your lip a bit. You know she left a mark, and from the way she's glaring at Kathrine you're sure you know why too.

"Hey, Adora. Think you could grab us some coffee or something? My treat." Kathrine is holding her debit card out to you. You hesitate, unsure if it would be a good idea to leave the two magicats alone together.

"Only if you want to, of course, babe. I'm not that thirsty. They brought me breakfast not long before you got here." Your gaze flicks between the two women. Kathrine's tail has started flicking and you shift a bit closer to your wife. Green eyes narrow as you hesitate before the long haired magicat stands up.

"Actually, I don't know if they'll ask for a pin or not so I should go. Do you want anything?" She says as she makes her way to the door.

"Oh, uh" You glance at Catra and she shrugs before nodding. "Just like a hot chocolate or something." Kathrine sweeps out of the room and things are silent for a few, Catra staring intently at the door. "Ca-" You quiet when she holds her finger up in a shushing motion.

"I love you so much, Adora. Please never forget that." Your eyebrows scrunch up.

"Wha- Of course. I love you, too." The magicat places a sound kiss to your hand before pricking her ears towards the door again. After a second she lets out a breath.

"Bitch." She mutters. You blink.

"What?" Catra pats your hand gently.

"Not you, babe. She was outside listening." You nod. "You do, however, need to explain why she's here. With you." You chuckle and look away.

"I uh- well, we lost our wallets and stuff in the accident. I don't know how. So until we get new cards we don't have much in the way of money. So I wasn't able to rent a room or something." You relax as Catra nods. "But the hospital wouldn't let me keep spending the night here. We're in Teflon, and I realized…" A swallow. "Kathrine's parents live here. So I called her asking if I would be able to crash on her couch. Just until we can leave. She actually got back last night" You look back at your wife slowly. Catra stares back softly.

"Alright. But you tell me if she tries anything, yeah? It'd be nice to use something other than Melog's scratching post." Her eyes widen. "Oh my god, Melog! Is he okay? Has he-" You cut her off with a laugh.

"It's fine. My coworker is feeding him. I called her the first night." Catra visibly relaxes and you chuckle. You press a kiss to her cheek before settling into a comfortable conversation on what you'll do and such.

Kathrine returns a bit later and hands you your cup before excusing herself to some business she has to take care of. You're glad when the rain stops before you leave.

Giving Catra a goodbye kiss you make the walk back to the house again. The lights are off now and when you enter everything is quiet. You settle onto the couch with a sigh and sleep comes to you quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Officially the longest single chapter I have written. Even out of my one-shots :) Me and one of my roommates got a bunch of the lil 12oz bottles of soda and I feel like Entrapta with these tiny things. Gonna get my butt beat though by my other roommate cause the freezer is about to be full of tiny bottles of water. This house is a death wish in the summer so I freeze a lot of water to take up to my room and have something that actually stays cold longer than 10 minutes to drink. However right now it is currently... 37F. There was snow on the ground this morning. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! stay safe :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Catra**

Gripping the bed for support you wave Adora’s hand away with a chuckle.

“I’m fine, princess. Just a little shaky.” The blonde only whines in response and paces beside you as you make your way to the restroom. You can feel your tail working overtime to keep your balance behind you.

“Want me to come in? Need help?” You blush a bit.

“I think I know how to pee.” A simple statement that Adora steamrolls over. 

“Of course! I just- Maybe you’ll lose your balance or something? I wanna-” You cut her off with a laugh and turn to face her.

“Adora, baby, come here.” She does, quickly placing her hands on your hips in support. You purr gently, cupping her face in her hands. “They have rails in there for people to hold. I’ll be fine. But if it makes you feel better I’ll leave the door unlocked.” She nods and you take a step back. “Okay. I’ll do that. I really need to pee, though.” Blue eyes widen and her hands quickly leave your body. 

Shutting the door behind you you let out a sigh. Idiot. Pulling the gown up and shivering at the fabric against your fur you settle onto the toilet. Finishing quickly you move to the sink and turn the water on. A bump and a yelp from outside the door makes you snort and the water runs over your hands. Looking into the mirror as you wash your hands you deflate a bit.

Bandages are placed all over your face and body and you can feel the large one still wrapped around your torso. The nurse who changed them said they will probably stay off tomorrow and part of you can not wait. Maybe your wife will calm down.

“Surprise!” A squeaky male voice comes from outside the door and then a bunch of excited screaming occurs. Drying your hands you hurry outside letting out a yelp when you lose your balance after opening the door. Strong arms wrap around you and you wince as your ribs press into them a bit too much. Looking in the direction of all the giggling you blink.

“Sparkles? Bow?”

“Don’t look so happy to see us.” The pink haired girl snarks with a grin. Bow is holding a vase of flowers with a “Get well soon” balloon tied to it and he thrusts it in your direction. Flicking your gaze between the two then to the blonde beside you you laugh, shimmying out of her arms. Adora lets go reluctantly. 

“Just put it on a table.” You say, making your way back to the bed. The man is quick to comply. “What are you guys doing here?” Sitting on the edge you look back up at them. They giggle again.

“Our friend is in the hospital, obviously we’re gonna visit!” Your ears perk up slightly as Adora settles next to you and the two visitors drag chairs over.

“What about school?” They wave their hands.

“Year ended about two weeks ago. We were just packing up and getting everything sorted.” You hum.

“Well. Uh. Thanks” Offering a smile to them you slide back and settle into the bed again. Adora hurries to the chair beside you that you swear will have a permanent “Adora’s butt” shape pressed into it. Bow and Glimmer share a look before he starts rummaging around in his bag and pulls out a box.

“And I brought UNO!” He announces happily. He tosses the card game onto the middle of the bed and you laugh.

“Prepare to get your asses kicked.”

Two hours later you and Glimmer are stuck in an intense 1v1, neither of you willing to forfeit. Poor Bow is shuffling the cards for the third time, rushing to keep up with the rapid card tossing from the two players. The pink haired girl had moved onto the foot of the bed a few cards into the faceoff, seeming to know that it was going to take awhile. You let out a growl when you see you’re out of cards to play and snap your fingers for Bow to hurry up. He sets the stack down with an eep. Pulling one you slap it down with a smirk. Glimmer huffs and plays her card, making the mistake of changing the color.

“UNO!” She cries. Baring your teeth you toss a reverse down before emptying your hand with various reverses and skips before finishing with a draw two and calling your own uno. She squeaks and the audience lets out an “oooh”. Your tail wraps around Adora’s wrist gently and she responds with gripping the tip softly. Glimmer plays her card slowly and you laugh, throwing your final card down. She lets out a groan and falls back while Adora and Bow cheer. Glimmer sits back up and you stick your tongue out while she scowls.

Laughs were traded again before a nurse comes in with a cart of food, ushering Glimmer off the bed so she can settle the food in front of you. After she leaves you start digging in, ignoring the bland taste.

“I’m hungry, too. Adora can you show me where the cafeteria is?” You reluctantly let go of the blonde’s wrist as she stands. “I’ll bring you back something.” She tells Bow before following the other girl out of the room. The man sits back with a smile and a sigh. 

“I’m glad you’re awake” He says. You hum. “Adora was really freaking out for awhile.” 

“I’m sure. She’s still freaking out.” You chuckle. He giggles back.

“Yeah. It really helped that the hospital let her stay though.” You look up at him, but he’s scrolling on his phone.

“Let her stay?” You question. He nods, typing a response. 

“Yeah. Glimmer’s parents offered to get her a room somewhere, but you know how she is. She must’ve really pulled on the heartstrings of the staff.”

Glimmer’s parents… offered to get Adora a place to stay, but she still chose Kathrine? You try to ignore the uncomfortable bubbling in your stomach. 

“Yeah.” You murmur, choking down your remaining food and pushing the tray away. The other two women returning breaks the silence that filled the room. Adora presses a kiss to your forehead as she settles back into the chair and you give her small smile. As Glimmer and Bow animatedly talk about something that happened at the airport the blonde slips her fingers into your palm, intwining them with your own, and you let yourself be distracted from the painful squeeze in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know it's short and has been awhile, but I have figured out the ending! I have also began planning out another fic, a soulmate au, based on a dream so intense my roommate woke me up from it because I was actually almost crying :). Imagine his surprise when I texted him later with the basic outline. I will post the first chapter of that the same time I post the final chapter of this. It will be much better. Edited both by me and my roommate (And possibly my third roommate.) and in 3rd person POV. Anyways! Stay safe :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: reference to abuse

**Adora**

Letting out a relieved breath as you step out of the car you wave goodbye to Glimmer and Bow before turning to the magicat beside you with a smile.

“Finally home!” You say and hold the door open for Catra. Your wife replies with a quiet hum as she makes her way to the mailbox. Your smile drops slightly. “You okay? I know being in a car again probably-”

“It was fine. I barely remember the accident, anyway.” She cuts you off. You stay quiet for a second, following her up the stairs. You perk back up and skip a few stairs to walk beside her, bumping her arm gently.

“Bet Melog is gonna be so happy to see you again. He’s probably already at the door.” The tip of a fang peaks out in a small smile.

“Yeah.” She whispers. Catra waits as you fumble with your keys to unlock the door. You get it open and step in feeling a small tail brush your leg before it quickly leaves and a loud meow rings in the air. The woman sets the mail on the counter before crouching down to pet Melog, cooing gently. She stands back up with the cat in her arms and heads to the bedroom. You follow quickly and stand in the doorway. Catra sets Melog on the bed, his loud purrs filling the room, and reaches for the hem of her shirt. You step forward.

“Catra, let me help. We don’t want you pulling any...thing.” You trail off in the middle of the room because her shirt is already off, the bruises and healing cuts exposed for you to really see. You swallow. Mismatched eyes meet yours.

“What?” She questions. There’s a bite to her tone that makes you flinch a bit. You gape.

“I- I just” You look away. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been paying more attention. I-I could’ve stopped in time or something.” You barely register your nails digging into your arms as they squeeze themselves around your torso. Silence fills the room before shuffling begins. You watch as Catra shimmies out of her pants and sits on the edge of the bed, running her hand down Melogs back. 

“It’s really hypocritical of you.” Her voice is low.

“What?” You take a step forward.

“To be bothered by some scratches.” Her head turns to you, eyes glaring. “I get a few from a car accident and suddenly it’s so awful, but _you._ ” She cuts herself off and looks back to the cat beside her. A low burn starts between your shoulder blades.

“Catra” She holds up her hand.

“I’m taking a nap.” She slides under the covers without another glance at you and Melog settles on top of her giving you an almost apologetic look. You go to argue but decide against it, heading to the livingroom instead. Sitting down with a sigh you stare at the black screen of the TV. Why is she acting like this? You hang your head as the burning on your back grows stronger. With a sigh you get up and grab the mail from the counter. Flipping through the envelopes. Bank cards, insurance, court. Simple stuff. You had contacted the bank and both of your jobs the first day at the hospital. You’ll take the doctor’s slip for Catra’s two weeks off to the Horde tomorrow. Bouncing your leg anxiously you head back to the bedroom. Catra still hasn’t moved, though it’s only been like ten minutes what did you expect, and Melog is stretched over her purring quietly.

You shed your shirt and change into a pair of shorts before sliding under the covers beside the magicat. An unconscious twitch of an ear tells you she is still awake. Laying flat on your back you stare up at the ceiling nervousness bubbling in your stomach. You reach a hand over and brush against the soft fur of Catra’s arm.

“Catra I-” You pause, trying to think of the words. You don’t have the chance however as Melog jumps down seconds before Catra is above you, legs straddling your hips. Blue and gold stare at you with a fire you haven’t seen in a long time and you swallow against the lump in your throat. Lips press against yours harshly as hands trail down your sides. Quiet gasps sound through the room and you bring your own hands to Catra’s hips, holding her close. Her lips leave yours and trail over your jaw to your neck, nipping occasionally. You bite your cheek trying to ignore the painful grip in your chest. Her claws slide out and graze your skin gently before teasing at the waist of your shorts. You squeeze your eyes shut tight and whimper a bit as the grip tightens around your lungs, her fingers pushing under the cloth-

Then it stops.

You gasp for air, holding tight to Catra, as she sits up staring at you. Her eyes are hurt.

 _No no, I’ll do good, just give me a second._ You cry in your mind, but the words don’t come out between your breaths.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?” Catra whispers. You swallow hard, eyebrows scrunching together.

“You, You can.” You reply. You can feel the growl in her body.

“No, I can’t. Every time I try this happens. I’m not going to keep going when you’re practically having a panic attack, Adora.” Her voice cracks.

“It’s fine, Catra. I’ll be fine.” A yell and claws flashing towards you make you flinch, eyes closed tight. A rip sounds beside you and the pillow deflates a bit. Gasping breaths on top of you draw your attention and you open your eyes again. Catra sits, slouching, and sniffles.

“Bow said Glimmer’s parents would have paid for a room for you.” She whispers. Your head clears in understanding.

“Catra I couldn’t take their money like that. You know Teflon is pretty big, and I had no idea how long it would be. You know I wouldn’t be able to-”

“So you stayed with your shitty ex? Your ex that, that _trained_ you to be scared of saying no? Your ex that gave you so many scars that you hardly have any unmarred skin between your shoulder blades?” You flinch. “Did she make you do anything while you were there?” You shake your head firmly.

“No, no. The only time we even actually talked was that morning she came with me. She left again the next day.” Moving your hands up to cup Catra’s cheeks you wipe gently at the wet fur. “I think you scared her. She’s never had competition.” You smile a bit. “And you can be quite intimidating.” A snort.

“I was laying in a hospital bed not even able to walk.”

“And yet you stood up to her. I know her tells, baby. You really pissed her off.” The room is quiet again. You move your hands up to run through the magicat’s hair and to gently scratch behind her ear. After what feels like forever she leans down and rubs her cheek and neck against your jaw, her legs sliding back so that she is laying on top of you. Wrapping your arms around her gently, careful of the still recovering injuries, you kiss the top of her head. 

“I’m still upset.” The woman whispers.

“And I’m sorry. I swear if anything like this ever happens again I’ll take the help.” A quiet purr vibrates against your chest.

“Sorry I didn’t talk right away.” You somehow sink further into the mattress, like it suddenly got softer.

“Hey, at least we talked. Instead of one of us running off or something.” A huff.

“Yeah. Well. The lease is in my name, so.”

“How unfortunate.” You tease, then let out a breath as more weight settles on top of you. “I fell right into your trap to suffocate me, huh?” A second purr sounds from above you in response. The silence fills the room again and you fidget a bit, settling a hand on Catra’s waist and one in her hair. “I love you. Please just… Never doubt that.” A tail curls around your arm a few seconds later.

“I love you too, Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I forgot to say happy new year last chapter! So. Happy new year! Hope it's treating y'all well. Also sorry for the crazy erratic uploads.  
> At max 5 more chapters to go. I know how I want it to end but not entirely sure how _soon_ I should get there, you feel me. Anyway. Time to listen to an audiobook and play Stardew Valley. Stay safe :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, dunno how to label it but like. Adora has a tough time for a few.

Catra

Soft breaths tickle your ear tips as you wake up. With a sigh you stretch in Adora's arms and the blonde wakes up slowly, smacking her lips. She hums and your tail curls around her ankle.

"Morning" She smiles. Shoving your hand on her cheek you groan.

"It's probably not even been three hours. We need to stop napping so much." You sit up and Adora stretches behind you.

"But I like them. You're soft and cute when you sleep." You scoff and stand up, ignoring the dull ache in your side.

"I'm not cute. And I'm soft when I'm awake, too" You start digging through your drawers for something easy and light to put on.

"Yeah but you don't fight my cuddles when you're asleep." The idiot is grinning at you from the bed like she discovered some big trick.

"That's kinda creepy, Adora." It drops and you bite your lip to hold back a giggle.

"Wha- No! Not like, not like in a weird way!" She starts pouting. While debating if you should continue teasing or not Melog saunters in announcing dinnertime. Rolling your eyes you tell him to give you a minute. He leaves again and you throw the clothes in your hands back into the drawer. The shuffling of sheets announce Adora has gotten up. "What're you looking for?" Her hands rest gently on your waist but you move out of them swiftly, ears pinned back. You want her touch but… Still a bit upset from Kathrine.

"Just, something easy to wear." You mutter gesturing to your side. Adora straightens up.

"I probably have something." She goes straight for the bottom drawer and you stare. When did she start putting stuff in your dresser? The drawer is full of clothes and you blink. And when did she get all of that? You shake your head as she stands back up. "Here we go." Adora hands you a shirt. Slipping it over your head your tail curls a bit. It's very big, much bigger than you've ever seen Adora wear.

"And where did you get this?" You try to tease. She blushes and makes for the door.

"Does it matter? C'mon, Melog is probably ready to come tell us off again." Your tail drops behind you, brushing the floor gently. The blonde turns down the hall and you bring your hands up, unsheathing your claws and studying them. Stomach churning with nervousness you sheath your claws again and follow your wife. The loud clang of food hitting the bowl fills your ears and you flatten them. Will she ever be able to let you touch her? Blue eyes appear in front of you and you blink. They stare at you concerned and you offer a smile. "I'm ordering take out for dinner if you wanna pick a movie?"

"Yeah, sure." You settle into the couch and turn the TV on, picking something random before turning your attention back to the other woman. She's in just her sports bra and you open your mouth a bit, words catching in your throat. Her eyes meet yours and a question is in them. She finishes the order and hangs up the phone, making her way to you.

"What's wrong?" Your teeth click when you shut your mouth too fast. "Please? I wanna help." As you think of the words you reach your hands forward and run your fingers over the straps on Adora's shoulders. Her eyes widen.

"Can I see?" You question gently. She swallows before tucking her fingers under the band of the fabric. "Adora, you don't have to if you don't want to." The blonde shakes her head before tugging the garment over her head. Your breath catches in your throat. Right in the middle of her chest are two deep scars forming an 'X'. "Oh, baby…" You glance up to see her gaze avoiding yours. "Hey, hey. Look at me." You stand from the couch, cupping her face. "You're here, with me. Okay?" She nods silently. Kissing her cheek gently you move around to her back and Adora stiffens even more. Resting your hands on her hips you let yourself purr, hoping to comfort her. "Can I?" Another nod. You press a gentle kiss to the collection between her shoulder blades and she gasps. Pulling back you shed the shirt and wrap your arms around Adora firmly, letting out a sigh as your fur touches her skin. Adora's breathing picks up and you offer another kiss. "What do you need?"

It takes a few seconds for Adora to get the words out.

"I- can I see you? Please? I need to-" She whimpers a bit, but you're already moving.

"Right here. It's me. Wild blue searches your face and her hands grab your arms a bit too hard but you just smile softly. "Breathe with me?" You place your hand on her chest gently and start breathing slowly. After a few tries Adora is able to breathe in time with you. "Good job. Let's sit down, yeah?" Backing up and settling into the couch again you shed your own bra before pulling the blonde down with you. She rests her head onto your chest and your purrs grow stronger. You run her fingers over the scars on her back slowly. She mirrors your movements with the fur on your stomach. "Is this okay?" You question.

"Mhm." Her expression is distant. "Is, is this?" She asks.

"It's perfect" You murmur. She hums and grows a little more confident. You stay like that for several minutes, Adora growing more relaxed by the second. She rolls onto her back and you rest your hands over her chest. The other woman stares up at you for a few seconds.

"They gave about forty minutes for the food." You hum as you meet her eyes.

"Plenty of time for cuddles then" A small smile appears on her face and you grin, giving in easily when her hands reach up and pull your face down to meet her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N One to two chapters left I have decided! Most likely one. I have the first chapter of my other story written and saved as a draft on here and it will delete it on March 18th. So It'll be up by then, lol. I am having a job change which will hopefully give me the time and energy I need for writing. Stay safe! :)


End file.
